Emptiness in me
by Willofhounds
Summary: After an attack on his bar Lukas Lambert better known as Harry Potter is sent back in time. After catching the dark Lord's eye he must be careful not to reveal who he truly is. Or all could be lost in time.
1. Chapter 1

Lukas' POV

That was it. He was going to kill Dante for this. What part of retired! Did the man not understand? Yet here he was fighting the Organziation alongside the Foundation.

Lukas Lambert was a black haired green eyed twenty one year old seeker. Most people did not know him by this name however. He was better known as Harry James Potter Wizarding world savior. Who also worked part time as an auror.

Most of his time though was spent at his bar. It was a wizard and seeker paradise alike. One of the few places both groups could go to meet.

The bar was his pride and joy. It allowed seekers from any walk of life to gather in a safe place. If a fight was started it was ended by him. No matter who you belonged with you were welcome in his bar.

Same went for wizards. Didn't matter if you were light wizard or dark wizard. As long as you paid your tab and didn't cause trouble you were welcome.

Now though his bar was in tatters. Pieces of the tables were everywhere. Everything he had built was destroyed. Many of his customers had fled when the first powers had been used. Other's fled when it became obvious that they were outmatched.

Now the only defenders left were Dante and himself. Against seven suits and Defoe. How in the hell did he get in these situations?

Dante jumped behind the counter with him. A serious look was in his eyes when he said," Sorry about that kid. I needed a place to hide. I didn't expect him to break the honor of the bar."

Defoe and Dante had been enemies for years. Ever since Lukas' first Huntik mission. That had been years ago. Defoe didn't really hate Lukas. It was more on principle for Lukas being a member of the Foundation. News flash morons he wasn't anymore.

He went to strike one of the Organziation members with a bolt flare. As he stood something hit him in the chest. A searing pain coursed through him on contact. It was like nothing he had felt before. Even a crucio wasn't this bad. Then the sound of apparation. It felt like he was being pulled through a tube. Though he didn't do it consciously. Then the whole world went black.

Marvolo's POV

Abraxas had finished giving him the run down of the ministry situation. Things were looking up for his cause. Many of his death eaters had taken high places in the ministry. It would make taking over much easier.

Months of preparation and careful planning. Each spy in the ministry placed with care. So far things had been going his way.

Abraxas said," My Lord there is one other thing. The Wizengott has been working on a treaty with a little known magical group."

"Oh?" That caught his attention.

In their world there were many forms of magic that had gone forgotten. Some for being harmful to others and thus feared. Others were misunderstood because of the people rbat misused it. The final one was it was feared because of the power it held.

Abraxas continued seeing his calm interest," There is a group that at first was thought to be muggles called Seekers. I think they might be a specialized kind of wizard. Similar to that of the elementals. No one really knows the full extent of their powers though."

Seekers? That word seemed familiar as if he had read about them before. As for where he couldn't remember.

A crack of apparation had been men drawing their wands. A slight figure with black hair crumbled to the ground. He was dressed in a black shirt and jeans. A pouch hung off his hip. There was a silver and green necklace that hung just on top of the man's shirt.

When it became obvious that he wasn't going to move they approached. As they came closer Marvolo realized the man was little more than a boy. Likely just out of his majority. Looked to be five eight 130 pounds sopping wet.

Abraxas said after a moment," He's breathing. Though that necklace. It is said seekers wear those."

A seeker apparated into his home? An unknown uninvited person came into his home. His friend must have seen the look in his eyes because he stepped away immediately.

As he was about to say the curse the eyes flickered. When they opened he saw a brilliant shade of green. A shade that reminded him of the killing curse.

The man growled," Now where am I? Definitely not Lost in time."

When he looked up at Marvolo he froze. A range of emotions went through those eyes. Disbelief, anger.

Marvolo asked his wand twirling in his fingers," Who are you? How did you get in my house?"

The man said gaining his feet slightly swaying," Lukas. Where am I?"

It wasn't a familiar name to him. Must be a muggleborn. How did this boy barely out of his trace get here? Only his most trusted knew of this manor.

Marvolo answered calmly," You are in my manor. I'm at a loss of how you got here. My wards are quite impressive."

Lukas didn't seem to hear him. Instead his eyes took in everything around them. His right hand touching something in the pouch. It wasn't his wand though. No one would put their wand there.

Lukas asked suddenly," What day is it?"

"Samiah, 71."

Lukas' eyes went impossibly wide as if hearing something impossible. For a moment the other muttered unintelligiblently under his breath. The pocket on his side glowing faintly.

Abraxas was watching the young man careful. Just as he was. Prepared to step in and stun him if necessary. Something made Marvolo hold though. He was curious to see what the man would do.

To say he was surprised when a furry head popped out of the man's shirt. Would be an understatement. The furry head seemed to belong to some kind of squirrel. Where in the hell it came from was anyone guess.

Almost absent mindedly Lukas' left hand reached to scratch it. The thing made a happy noise but it's eyes were far too intelligent.

Lukas said in a quiet tone," Springer. You always know when to come even if you're not called."

Springer? Strange name for such a creature. Then again he knew nothing about it or the man. Something he wanted to rectify immediately.

Marvolo asked," How did you get through my wards?"

Lukas' green eyes turned to look at him as if remembering he was there. There was still recognition and disbelief in those eyes. There was also a sense of resignation.

The man said rubbing his shoulder as if trying to get rid of a pain," I'm not sure. There was a fight and something hit me."

Now that he looked closer at the man he noticed a burn in that shirt. Like someone had set fire to that part of the shirt. Only that part of the shirt.

The creature known as Springer made a sound at the man. Lukas turned his head to the side. His green eyes watched and listening carefully. Finally the man nodded with a smile.

He rubbed its head and said kindly," I'm okay, old friend. It doesn't hurt that much. Defoe was never powerful enough to seriously hurt Dante or myself by himself."

Marvolo was confused. Who was Dante and Defoe?

Marvolo reached out with his magic touching the younger's. This wasn't something many knew how to do. Even fewer knew when someone was feeling their magic.

Green eyes widened then said coldly," That's not proper you know."

Before Marvolo could say anything the man was gone. Lukas had broken through his wards so easily. Now his intruige was peaked.

Lukas' POV

Three days later found him sitting in a familiar office. An office that he had avoided after the war. A familiar red haired man sat across from him. It was Albus Dumbledore.

The man was smiling his face no longer lined with worry. War had not touched this man. Not yet at least.

Albus asked," So you have taught before? Aren't a little young, Mr. Lambert?"

Lukas said tiredly," I was fifteen and we had a terrible teacher."

Springer was on his shoulders. His tail wrapped around his neck. The little titan was a comforting presence. He was the proof of his claim that he was both seeker and wizard.

Albus asked," Are you sure that you want to teach a class on seekers? It is a dangerous time to be both seeker and wizard."

Lukas nodded as he replied," This will teach students about their potential. It will be good for me. Eh, Springer?"

The sleepy titan raised its head and gave a quiet snicker. Then it returned to its nap. The little titan had been his friend since childhood. As his first bonded to and summoned titan they shared a special bond. One that could not be easily broken. Something similar was his bond with Murasame. Though strangely the demon had been silent where he was usually loud and rambunctious.

For the moment it was a good thing. He didn't want to bring down the scrutiny of the Catholic church on him again. Not when he just came to this time. It had been hard enough before to convince them he wasn't a threat. Without an identity here it would be impossible. They would try to kill him and or remove Murasame. That would end in a disaster.

Albus said," I see no reasons why I shouldn't hire you. Outside of political standings of course."

Seekers and wizards had been at it for years. Each thinking they were better than the other. That was why he made his bar. For a safe place for them to get together. Without murder being the end of it.

He said with a friendly smile that was fake," I am a freelance seeker. I have no ties to any groups."

At least not in this time. All his ties had been broken when he was sent back in time.

Dumbeldore held out his hand and said," We will be happy to have you on the staff. With today being Friday we will be able to give you the weekend to settle."

That was a gift at least. Then again he would need to get to Gringotts and get new robes. Along with seeker clothes in case he got a job.

He put out his name on the freelance sites. Along with his credentials. With a rank one status he could live solely off of the jobs. For now he would keep his head down though. Being a new rank one without being heard of before would bring unwanted attention to himself. After ending up in Voldemort's house he didn't need any more attention.

Albus led him to his new quarters. They were on the second floor in a passage way that few knew about. It was mainly because people avoided the girls bathroom on this floor.

His classroom was connected to the office through a set of doors. After the older man left he looked around. The classroom was a standard size. It would do for regular classes but not if they wanted to summon large amounts of titans.

It would do. At least until he got a feel for his students. Then things may or may not change.


	2. A seekers power

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes we will find out what spell was used. Note not immediately. As for him changing the future that will have to be seen.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas' POV

The next morning he dressed in his old clothes. He would have to get new clothes today. With what money he didn't know. Without going to Gringotts he didn't have much money. Just what he kept in his pouch around his neck. It was a bottomless bag and he kept his most essential items. Titans, about 100 galleons, his holotome, and Eathon Lambert's journal.

When he entered the Great Hall eyes turned to him. No doubt they were taking in his rugged appearance. His green eyes roamed over the students. Some he recognized through pictures. Others he didn't.

Lukas made his to the Head Table and took a seat next to Miverca. It was the only open seat. She looked at him her eyes taking in his appearance.

She asked," Do you not have any other clothes?"

Sighing he replied," No. My arrival here was unexpected."

That was as close to the truth as he could get. He would have to find a believable lie to explain his differences. Maybe he came from the Americas. Lukas had spent time there with Dante. Their hunt for the Amulet of Will had sent them all over the world.

Now he was back in the school that he had left after the war. After the war he had never gone back to Hogwarts. Instead throwing himself into making his bar. More than once Hermione or one of his professors tried to convince him to return. It was all for naught however.

He was happy to be back. This time as a professor himself. Never had he thought he would be teaching others what it meant to be a seeker. That had seemed something like what Dante would do. His mentor and friend had taught many of the best neutral seekers in the world. Now he would be teaching the same.

When he looked over at the ravenclaw table he almost stumbled. A familiar blond hair hazel eyed boy sat there. It was Zan Grier. He didn't know the other was a wizard. That made life infinitely more interesting. They had been both enemies and friends at one point or another. Without Grier the Foundation would never have won against the Blood Spirals.

That made his thoughts turn towards his titans and powers as he sat down next to Minvera McGonagall. All his titans that he used every day were still bonded strongly to him. Would bladecall work? Did he still have the bond with Pendragon?

Honestly he hoped not. After the final fight with the Blood Spirals he left the Foundation. It just wasn't in him to stay anymore. Then came the war with Voldemort. Eventually having won that war he choose to be a bartender. That was how Lost in time was founded.

Halfway through the meal it came to him that he should say something. So that none of the students thought this was a quidditch class. That would be a headache if they thought that. No this was a different kind of magic.

He stood drawing all eyes to him. Taking a deep breath he said," As you all no doubt know by now I am the Seeker class professor. My name is Lukas Lambert. For those who are interested in the class I will be giving an introduction to it."

As he sat down the entire hall broke out into hushed whispers. They were excited to see what the new professor had to show them. Even some of the professors were looking at him in interest.

Breakfast soon finished. He moved out to the courtyard. Fingering the titans in his pouch.

It only took a few minutes for the students to join him. Different colored robes filled his vision. Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws took the front. Slytherins stood off to the side with cautious curiosity. He even could see Severus Snape. He was just a tiny first year. Hufflepuffs were trying to see around the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

Once students had stopped coming in he said," Welcome students. For those of you who are expecting quidditch tricks this is not the class for you. To be a seeker you must have a strong will. Without it you will not be to do this."

Taking a deep breath he held his right hand up and said," Boltflare!"

A bright firelight erupted in his hand. Years of fighting had strengthed his skills. Excited words were exchanged between them.

A voice said from the Gryffindor section," That's just a basic seeker spell. How do we even know if you are a proper seeker?"

Green eyes turned to find the speaker. It was James Potter. He was tall for an eleven year old. His hazel eyes were arrogant as he challenged Lukas.

Accepting the challenge Lukas replied," That is true. I am Lukas Lambert rank 1 freelance seeker."

Hazel eyes widened in surprise. Rank 1 seekers were the best of the best. Most of the seekers his eyes were rank 4 or 5. Just strong enough to go on missions on his own.

Freelance seekers were rare by their own right. They were seekers who were trained by another freelance seeker. Most stayed rank 3 or 4. Strong enough to handle themselves but not the best.

James Potter said his hand trailing under his shirt," You can't be a rank one. There aren't any that are freelance. I am a rank 5 Huntik Foundation seeker. I challenge you."

With a sigh Lukas said formally," I accept your challenge. Hug the sides of courtyard."

The students did just that. They were excited to see what two seekers could do.

James said bringing his hand up," Boltflare."

It was a simple attack. One that would not work against him.

Focusing on the shield spell in his mind he said lazily," Honorguard."

A translucent shield formed around him. Basic spells would be best. He didn't want to hurt his father.

In frustration James used seeker power after power. His honorguard held strong and true.

Then suddenly he pulled an amulet from his jacket. James snarled the amulet held high above his head," Destroy him, Freelancer!"

A paladin like titan came out. It armor was purple and it held out a large shield. It also had a large iron lance in the opposite other hand.

Lukas dropped his honorguard as he reached for the blue titan amulet in his pouch. He said pulling it out," Show them our power, Caliban!"

Caliban was a fighting titan. Instead of being heavily armored like freelancer it was lighter armored. It held two swords in its hand.

The two titans clashed against each other. Freelancer was strong but the strength of his bond with Caliban was stronger. It only took a few moments for his titan to win out against the other.

James stumbled at the return of his titan. He called," Return, Caliban."

The swordsman returned to his amulet in a blue light. It didn't hurt like it would have if he had been defeated. James Potter had his hand against his chest. No doubt in pain due to his titan being defeated.

Turning back to the students and teachers who amassed he said," That was how seekers fight. Many of us disagree on who gets a titan. So we fight over them. Titans like Caliban and Freelancer are battle titans."

Pulling out a puzzle box as he continued," This is Springer. He is a puzzle and trap seeking titan."

At his name the box turned into a squirrel like creature. It scampered up his arm and onto his shoulder. All the students seemed surprised by his ease with the titan.

A smile crossed his face as he said," A seeker bond is the strongest kind of bond. If you strengthen it to a certain point then you become power bonded. It uses very little to call upon such a titan."

The students now moved closer to him. Curiosity was in their eyes. A cautious hand reached out towards Springer. The titan looked at it before it rubbed its head against the hand.

The curious student was Severus Snape. A gentle smile twitched at his lips. No doubt the boy would make a good seeker if given the chance. That's when a thought hit him.

His hand searched through his pouch of extra titans. They were unbonded and he didn't try to bond with them. When he found the one he was looking for he pulled it out.

The amulet was green and had a grey trim around it. It's name was Linirus. A lynx like titan with grey colored armor. It was a scouting titan. Though it would protect the seeker it bound itself to. Something told him it would be good for Severus.

He pressed the amulet into his hand. With an air of smugness he watched as the boy glowed blue. His seeker powers were activating. The presence he gave off was powerful. Much more powerful than James Potter's presence.

He took a step back knowing what was going to happen when Severus lifted the amulet up. Severus said looking confused," Your name... It's Linirus. Stand by me, Linirus."

At first it seemed he wouldn't have the will to call forth his titan on the first try. Few seekers could call a titan on their first try. He had been one of the exceptions.

Then to his surprise a green light came off the other. Severus held through and the titan came forth. A lynx as tall as he was came out. It wore grey colored armor and armor and it's teeth were like knives.

It glared at him before turning to its seeker. Severus watched it with fascination.

Lukas said turning to the other students," That was a seekers first bond. When it happens it usually gives the seeker an extra boost for a short period of time. My first time I bonded with a titan I ended up using a power called featherfall. It took me months of training before I could use it again."

Pausing to take a breath he continued," Not all bonds will be so easy. Not every one can call the titan their first try either. For some it takes many tries to be able to summon their first titan. It's not often that it only takes once."

A brave Gryffindor that he didn't recognize asked," What about everyone else? Can we get titans too?"

He didn't have that many unbound titans. There wasn't a way for him to currently get any either. As he was not a member of the Foundation he didn't have their resources.

He said sighing," You all will be mostly on your when it comes to titans. I only have a handful of unbound titans. None of which I'm willing to part with currently. He was the exception."

That last part was given with a nod to Severus. Supposedly he didn't know the others name. So he couldn't call him out by first or last name.

He said ending the session," For those who are interested be sure to sign up for the class. Note just because you sign up doesn't guarantee you a titan or the ability to summon one."

Only the best of them would make it in the seeker world. The rest would fall through the cracks. Still there was hope that he could improve this generation of seekers to be better. Better than what they were during his time.

His eyes trailed to where Sirius Black was helping James off the ground. If he remembered correctly James choose to have his seeker memories obliviated when the laws were passed. Laws that stated a wizard could not be both seeker and wizard.

During his time there had been many who found ways around this rule. He had been one of them. When he left the Foundation the rules no longer applied to him. As an unbound seeker he could choose to live his life how he wanted. That was exactly what he had done. With the exceptions of Murasame's meddling. The blasted demon sword didn't know when to give up.

His left hand trailed over his right arm where it lay. Murasame took two forms. One was that of a black crow. The other was the black hilted sword. For centuries it had faded into that of legend. Even to the point where seekers no longer believed it existed.

He had stumbled across the blade in one of his trips to Japan. At an old gravesite that had been uncovered by Huntik seekers. At the time he had still been apart of the group. So he had been assigned to uncover its mysteries.

What no expected to find was that in a child's grave was a sword. It gave off a murderous aura. Threatening anyone who came near. It was a self aware titan. They were rare but extremely powerful.

This one didn't require a seeker to take its true form. When they Huntik Foundation intruded upon its sleeping grounds it awoke. Only when Lukas arrived did it calm. To the blade he was the reincarnation of its previous holder.

That day he had been given the gem of devotion. Told that day he would be find the one the gem of duty had bonded to. Only together could they save the world of Huntik and the world of magic.

Even now he still didn't understand. He had never met another bead holder as Murasame had called them. If he did then he might have had a way to search for them.

Pushing the thoughts of the past from his mind he left the courtyard. Many eyes were upon him as he left. Including the angry hazel ones of James Potter.


	3. Past's secrets part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your reviews and support. That he is and yes the Huntik Foundation is on there way. Who will they send though is the real question. Should prove interesting.

Lukas' POV

With the excitement being over he decided now would be the time to get his new robes. Clothes were essential. His looked like he had gone through a combat zone. So using the floo in his office he went to Diagon Alley.

He arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and stared. Tom the bartenderwas standing behind his bar. The old man had been killed during Voldemort's reign. It made his heart stop at seeing him again.

Feeling his stare Tom looked up and said with a smile," Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. What can I get for you?"

He smiled his fake smile hiding his sadness," Nothing good sir. I'm just coming through to get some new clothes and to visit Gringotts. I'm the new seeker professor you see."

The man's eyes widened as he replied," That's good news. The school needs the seeker blood in it. You know how to get in the alley?"

He nodded with a faint smile then walked through the back door. After tapping the wall in its order. When it opened his heart almost stopped. This was the first time he had seen an unscarred Diagon Alley. It no longer held the scars of war. Or the fear and pain that the war had left behind. People that had died were still alive.

His feet carried him unconsciously into the alley. So many shops that had been destroyed. It hurt to see them knowing they didn't know him.

With a sigh and a shake of his head he made his way towards Madam Malkins. He needed a full wardrobe. After that he would need to register with one of the freelance seeker bars. Then it would be back to Hogwarts unless they had some basic missions.

Basic missioms would give him some credibility in this time. Just because his paperwork said he was a rank one didn't mean he would be treated as such. He would have to earn the respect he had before. Which meant missions. Lots and lots of missions.

A thought however crossed his mind. Seekers were famous for their guilds. Places where seekers got together. Either to discuss jobs or to find teams. Every continent had a couple of guilds. Britain was technically under Foundation protect. Both they and the Organization were by far the biggest. Maybe making his own guild was a possibility later on. With his experience he could definitely hold his own.

Then again there was more paperwork than he cared to think about. Guggenheim rarely got to leave his office. Something he never wanted to be stuck doing. He was someone who felt most alive on missions.

Shaking his head he went down the alley and into Madame Malkins. Upon entering the robe shop he was greeted by a younger Madame Malkin. She was older than him but not by much.

She greeted with a half smile," Welcome to Madame Malkins. What are you needing today?"

He returned," Good afternoon Madame. I need a full wardrobe."

She nodded and said," Alright go get up on the stool. I will have one of the girls measure you. I have another client so it will be a moment."

He moved to the where she indicated only to stop. Standing there was almost an exact replica of his godfather. Given that he had just seen Sirius that morning he knew it couldn't be.

The man took in his appearance before he said," You certainly look like you could use new robes. Muggleborns."

That insult made his blood boil as he growled in reply," Despite what you think. I am a first generation pureblood and a fourth generation seeker."

He thanked his lucky stars for the pureblood customs book he read. First generation purebloods were those who had two magical parents. Half bloods were one magical and one muggle parent.

By the look in the man's eyes he had the other's attention. Not many knew about that definition. Those that did rarely corrected a pureblood.

The man stuck his hand out and said," Orion Articulus Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Lukas shook the offered hand as he said," Lukas Lambert rank one freelance seeker."

Orion didn't show any outward sign of his thoughts. Instead he was quiet through the rest of his fitting. Even when another girl came to start Lukas'.

Madame Malkin had heard and she asked," Will you be needing any mission gear? I have been selling clothes for it for a few years now."

Lukas bowed his head as he said," That would be great Madame. Could you point me by chance to the nearest freelance bar or cafe? I was not expecting to find myself here. So I didn't make the necessary preparations."

She nodded and said," There is a seeker cafe in Verdant Alley. It's two stores down from the entrance to Knockturn. Past's secrets is its name."

The name made him want to snort. It was appropriate for a seeker cafe. They were always looking for past's secrets. That was their job. Find the secrets and uncover the hidden history of the world.

Orion didn't say anything to him the whole fitting. Lukas could feel the other's grey eyes on him from time to time. Discreetly he examined the other from the corner of his eye.

Orion had black hair like his own. It wasn't nearly as messy however. His hair did fall over his eyes giving him a younger appearance. It was hard to believe that he was a father.

Lukas' own hair probably looked worse than normal. He did have a seeker fight just a few minutes before. No matter he would get it fixed later.

After what seemed to be forever both he and Orion were dismissed from the stool. Lukas was asked to stay back a moment however. Madame Malkin left for a moment. When she came back she had a pile of clothes.

She said placing them in his arms," Here. These habe resizing charms on them. The clothes you are currently wearing are on their last leg. I'm surprised the aurors didn't stop you. You can use the back room to change."

He thanked her and went into the back room. It was piled high with different fabrics and silk. There was a curtained off area. That's where he would change.

On his way to it he noticed a few girls. They were probably sixteen working on clothes. What surprised him was they were sewing the fabric without magic. It was not something one would see very often. That was likely what made them so good.

Once in the curtained off area he pulled off his old clothes. They would have to be thrown away. There was just no fixing all the stains he had in them.

He grabbed the trousers first. To his surprise they were made of soft silk. Far softer than anything he had ever worn before. The belt came with a pouch. He could feel the wards around it. They were antisummoning and fire proof wards on it. That would prevent someone from trying to take his titans.

He took the titans he currently had with him and placed them in the pouch. Two stayed. One was Springer who returned to his squirrel form and was standing on his old clothes. The other Jirwolf who lay on his collarbone.

Jirwolf was a unique titan. He had found the other in the caves in Greece. At the time he had been searching for Atlantis. There was just no time for him to try and summon the titan. Or to figure out what it was.

It wasn't until days later that he used the holotome to find out. Jirwolf had been Eathon Lambert's prized titan. Like Kipperin it was always with him. Also like Kipperin it was a difficult titan to summon. To date he had never been able to summon it. There was a bond but nothing more.

To keep Jirwolf safe he kept it around his neck. Something told him when he truly needed the titan it would answer his call. That's how it usually worked after all. That was how he had summoned Freelancer the second time.

Grabbing the new shirt he noticed it was a dark green. The seamstress likely looked it because of his eyes. Not that he cared. Slytherins were not evil as he had been led to believe. Everyone had good and evil in them. It was what you did with it that mattered.

After buttoning it down he gathered his old clothes. He would have to find a place to get rid of his old ones. It felt good to be in clean clothes again. When he stood straight again the clothes resized. They fit perfectly something he wasn't used to.

When he came back into the store front Madame Malkin met him. She took his old clothes.

She said," Your other clothes will be ready by three. Come get them then."

He quietly thanked her before moving towards the door. To his surprise however Orion was standing there. The man was watching him a pureblood mask in place. It made him wonder what the other wanted. They didn't know each other.

He said when he reached the door," Lord Black it was nice to meet you. I need to go register with the Freelance seeker bar here."

Instead of allowing him to leave the man said," I'll go with you, Lambert. I have wanted to see this bar for myself. They don't typically allow wizards in without a seeker with them."

While he was wary of the Lord he had no good reason to refuse him. So he said," Be polite, Lord Black. Seekers don't take kindly to disrespect. Do remember while you need a wand they don't."

Black only stiffened. Taking that as acceptance he led them out. Following the seamstress' directions he found the bar. It was located in a spot where if you didn't know it was there. You would never find it.

He pressed his hand into the door. When it did he felt the magic the controlled the wards go over him. Then he felt it's acceptance. When he turned the knob there wasn't any resistance.

Knowing the wards would let the older man in he held it open. With a raised eyebrow the man walked in. Though he didn't question it Lukas knew he was curious.

As expected of a seeker bar it was loud and the noise hit you as you walked in. A smile crossed the younger man's face. This was where he was most at home at. It made him miss his own seeker cafe.

Upon seeing them the bartender waved him over. He was an older man appearing to be in his fifties. He had brown hair that feel over his eyes. It was his eyes that caught Lukas' attention. They were like his own. Such a piercing green one would think they were related.

The man said," Names Jason. What brings two wizards to my establishment?"

Lukas pulled out his paper and handed them to the man. Jason glanced briefly at them. With amusement Lukas saw the man do a double take. Rank one seekers were rare enough to make someone do a double check.

Only a second after that thought the man used a seeker power. It was one he was familiar with but never learned. It checked the authenticity of papers. If it glowed blue it was real. If it glowed red it was fake. His of course glowed blue.

Jason said holding out his hand," Pardon my rudeness. I didn't realize you were a rank one seeker. Are you looking to register?"

Lukas took the hand and said," I am. I am also looking for some missions that I can do in spare time. I have found myself as a professor at Hogwarts teaching seeker skills. So I would like to make a name for myself. This is my holotome id is so you can send any my way."

He wrote it out on a sheet of paper. Every seeker had to have a holotome of some sort. If they didn't they weren't worth your time. The exceptions were rank 6 or 7 seekers. Or teams. Teams kept one holotome to a team to keep information from getting confused or delayed.

Jason's eyes turned to the Black Lord and narrowed. He greeted coldly," Lord Black."

Orion lifted his chin in acknowledgement. It seemed this was not the first time Orion had come across seekers. He was curious but refused to ask. There was no trust between them. No reason for him to answer.


	4. Past's secrets part 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. I do believe your right my friend.

DarkRevie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas' POV

By the time he said goodbye to the seekers and Orion it had grown dark. He had to hurry to pick up his clothes from Madame Malkin. From there a quick tempus told him if he hurried he could make it to dinner. He did a quick apparition to the gates. Five minutes later he had made it to dinner by the skin of his teeth.

His fellow professors gave him odd looks but didn't say anything. Instead they continued on with dinner. Lukas piled his plate full of meats only adding a small amount of green beans on the side. His lifestyle requires a lot of meats to sustain it. Part of the life of a seeker.

While he was eating his eyes went to where Severus Snape sat. The first year was sitting at the very end of one table. It was obvious that none of his house wanted anything to do with him. It anger him to see the blood purity bigotry once again. It quieted after the war. Still he couldn't say anything without bringing unwanted attention to himself. So for now he would keep quiet. It wasn't any of his business.

Dumbledore said as he was beginning to stand, "Professor Lambert hold on a moment."

He cocked his to the side curious what the old man wanted. It only took a moment for the old man to finish. From what he remembered of the old man it was unusual for him not to have desert. It must be important for him to be at.

Lukas followed Dumbledore to his office. A way he had memorized long ago. Few things changed about the school that much. The classrooms were relatively in the same position as they were twenty years later.

Dumbledore said cheerfully to his guardian, "Ice mice."

That man and his weird passwords. What was even more weird was who was waiting for them in the man's office. One blond haired man with blue eyes stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. One brown haired man with brown eyes stood off to one side. Then there was a black haired man with hazel eyes.

The first man though much younger than he remembered he recognized him. Metz the man who trained both Dante and himself. Chairman of the Huntik Foundation.

The second man he recognized as well. Guggenheim one of the heads of the Foundation. He looked younger and sknnier than Lukas had ever seen him.

Both of them wore their tattoos in the open. Something that had been impossible to do back in his time. To bear ones identifying mark freely most certainly was asking for death.

He asked folding his arms across his chest, "What can I do for the Huntik Foundation? May I ask who you are sir?"

The hazel eyed man said holding out his hand, "Lord Charlus Potter I am James' father."

Lukas took the hand and replied, "Lukas Lambert Professor of the Seeker class."

They shook hands. This was the first time he had seen his grandfather or even heard the man's name. No one ever spoke of the man before. Not Sirius or Remus. Or Dumbledore. Though the Headmaster never told him a lot of things.

Metz was the next to shake his hand and introduce himself. Then it was Guggenheim. Guggenheim didn't approve of him. Lukas could see it in his eyes. This was likely due to the fact that he was a Freelance Seeker.

Dumbledore said once the introductions were made, "Alright for the reason why everyone is here. Mr. Lambert you have accused of falsifying records. That you are not in fact a rank one Freelance seeker."

Then James had made good on his threat. The Huntik Foundation had come to see if it was true. Lukas on one hand didn't want to show his credentials. It was a pain to explain how he had so many missions on his record. Yet at the same time no one had heard of him. On the other hand they wouldn't accept him if he didn't prove it.

Pulling the papers from his jacket he handed them to Guggenheim. There was several moments of silence as they went through it.

Finally Metz said, "They are real. He is a rank one Freelance seeker. Well met Mr. Lambert."

He replied calmly back, "Well met Huntik Foundation. Call me Lukas."

Metz's lips quirked slightly as he said, "Then you may call me Metz. It's not often we find a Freelance Seeker that's polite. Where are you from? Who trained you?"

Lukas looked away. Internally he had wanted to say you did. That would only reveal that he wasn't from this time. Then he would be handed over to the Unspeskables. So he kept it to himself.

Instead choosing to say, "My mentor passed away during one of my missions. A disease was eating at his will and he finally succumbed to it."

Metz to his credit didn't flinch. There were very few diseases like that. Each of them fatal to the one who contracted it.

Guggenheim said sincerely, "You have our condolences. It seems Mr. Potter was holding a grudge when he contacted us."

Lukas left out a barking, "He challenged me in front of most of the school this morning. He was probably trying to discredit me. That and another student was given one of the unbound titans I carry with me."

Metz asked incredulously, "You carry unbound titans? Don't you know how dangerous that is? Not just for you but for the titans."

Lukas sighed as he replied, "They are on my person or locked in a special cabinet. There are antisummoning wards on it. On top of that it can only be opened by my magical signature. So yes I keep my titans unbound or otherwise on me."

Speaking of titans he could feel Springer moving around in his shirt. The titan was either getting restless or he heard Metz voice. It wouldn't be the first time he had come out specifically for the man.

Sure enough Springer's head popped out of his shirt. Both Dumbledore and Lord Potter stepped back in surprise. The two seekers only looked at it curiously. If they were surprised they didn't show it.

Metz asked curious, "Who is that?"

Lukas responded with a grin, "This is Springer. He was the first titan I ever bonded with. If you need a trap or a puzzle taken care of you call for him. He also makes an excellent chess partner."

Springer didn't wait for the two seekers to approach him. Instead he climbed out of Lukas' shirt. Then made his way to Metz. Even when he was a boy Springer and Metz shared a special connection. It wasn't like a seeker bond. More along the lines of a special understanding. Even to Metz's death bed they had that connection. So it didn't surprise him at all when Springer climbed up the side of Metz's pant leg and onto his shoulder.

Lukas said trying to hold back a laugh at the look on his face, "Springer seems to like you Metz. You should feel honored he doesn't take to just anybody."

Like his seeker when he found someone he cared about. He cared for them deeply. Bonds like that were not meant to be broken. They were even harder to reform with someone new. Trust just didn't come as easily.

Guggenheim asked while Metz was distracted, "What are your plans here? Surely you don't plan on just being a teacher with your skills."

Lukas shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. While I was getting new clothes today I registered here as a Freelance Seeker. I also am open to working with different guilds as long as they remember I am my own boss. If I don't like the assignment or the team I can and will walk away. I also have to be here for my classes unless it is worked out with the Headmaster in advance."

That caught their attention. A rank one seeker on their side would help them out. The only problem was that he was willing to work with both sides. He could see their minds working it out. What they didn't know was that once he took a job he didn't drop it. At least not for someone willing to pay more. It had to be something against he code and morals.

Guggenheim said looking pointedly at his partner, "I think that we can both say that all is well here. I hope we will be able to work together on a mission. It would be interesting to see what a Freelance Seeker knows verus what we were taught."

Once again he shook both men's hands. Then they were gone using the floo to go back to their respective houses. That left him, Dumbledore, and the Potter Lord alone.

Lukas stretched and put his papers away as he asked, "Well if there's nothing else?"

That drew both men out of their thoughts. Charlus Potter gave a pointed look to Dumbelodre. The old man sighed and turned to him.

He said, "Mr. Lambert Charlus would like to speak to you alone. Are you amicable to this?"

Lukas wanted to sigh but held it back. He knew the encounter had been too easy. It seemed he had drawn the attention of the Potter lord. If it was his skills or if it was his appearance was still to be determined.

He said nodding, "I will. It has to be quick though. I need to make lesson plans before Monday."

Dumbledore nodded before excusing himself. Then it was just him and the man who would become his grandfather. That was weird even in his mind. At best Charlus was old enough to be his father currently.

Charlus asked drawing him from his thoughts, "Who were your parents? Where are you originally from?"

Lukas answered, "Loke and Sophie Lambert were my parents. I was born and raised in the States."

He winced at the names. Loke was the name Eathon said he always wanted to name his son if he ever had one. Sadly the man got stuck in the Huntik world before he and his wife ever had a child. They practically adopted him when he was a boy. Sophie was his teammate when he worked with Dante. She would murder him if she found out. Thinking about his old friends made his heart ache. He would never have those bonds with them again.

Charlus asked giving him an odd look, "Are they related to Eathon Lambert by chance?"

Lukas shrugged as he replied, "I'm not sure. They died when I was just a baby. My aunt and uncle on my mother's side raised me."

His face must have gone dark at the thought of them for Charlus had a pitying look. That was not something he liked seeing. Pity was the last thing he needed.

Charlus asked suddenly, "Were they muggles?"

Lukas nodded and said, "Magic hating and fearing mugles. I know not all muggles are like that. It doesn't make it right however."

Charlus said nodding, "Many muggles are like that. I tried to get a law passed a few years ago to have muggleborn and raised to be checked on. It didn't get passed for many reasons. Have you had an inheritance test done? You look like you could be a Potter. Except for your eyes."

He shook his head and replied, "No. I haven't had the money. I only recently came to England and it wasn't exactly my choice."

"Oh?"

He rubbed his chest where the spell had hit him. So far there had been no adverse reactions to it. Beyond sending him back in time of course. Knowing his luck it was only a matter of time.

He said, "A rogue portkey sent me here."

That was as far as he would go. Nothing else was needed. If he couldn't remember it he was going to get in trouble.


	5. Past's secrets part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. You're right as usual. We will be seeing more of the older Potter as the story progresses. I can't say how long he will be able to keep the secrets. We will just have to see. He did go back in time.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Marvolo's POV

Spending an entire day doing paperwork was not his idea of a good time. Yet it was necessary. Plans had to be made and orders given.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. In turn he gave a curt, "Enter."

To his surprise it was Orion Black. While the Black Lord was one of his followers he didn't come very often. Instead he chose to do the political side of things. The only times that his friend came over was when he had interesting news.

He asked, "What can I do for you, Orion? You don't usually come unannounced."

Orion gave a rueful smile as he said, "Well Marvolo I don't usually run into a seeker at a robe shop. Specifically a seeker matching the description you sent out."

That had Marvolo leaning forward his interest peaked. The young seeker that had broken into and out of his home. A seeker by the name of Lukas. That was all he knew about the young man.

Orion continued, "He was getting wizard robes. I was able to find out his name is Lukas Lambert a rank one seeker. He is a freelance seeker meaning he has ties to no one but himself. He took me into the seeker bar where he registered as a Freelance Seeker. I found out he plans on taking some basic jobs but doesn't want anything to large. Mainly because he is now a professor at Hogwarts."

So Albus decided to continue the seeker program. Despite the political unrest between wizards and seeker. It was an interesting play by the old man. In the last several hours he had done research. Wizards and Seekers had known about each other for centuries but tended to avoid one another. Seekers preferred to keep to themselves and only each other. For one to become a teacher at a Wizarding school was almost unheard of.

Orion said after a moment, "I learned something about him. If I had not been watching him so closely I would have missed it. That man has suffered a terrible loss. The only time I saw a spark of life in his eyes was when he spoke of missions. It soon faded though."

The man couldn't have been out of his early twenties. What could have possibly happened to him to lose his spark of life? It didn't make sense to Marvolo.

His thoughts were on the young man the rest of the weekend. While Lukas would make a powerful ally. Marvolo wasn't sure he should have him. He didn't need a suicidal person in his ranks. That would end in the man's death and likely the death of others. Something he wouldn't normally want to risk. However this seeker was incredibly powerful. Both as a seeker and as a wizard.

Upon making his decision late Sunday he wrote out a missive. It would reach the young man Monday with the rest of the mail.

Lukas' POV

The rest of the weekend was spent preparing for his first class. Despite the spectacle on Saturday only forty students in total had signed up for his class. Most of them were Gryffindors in the lower years. He had one sixth year Gryffindor and fifth year Ravenclaws. There was two first year Hufflepuff that were taking the class but that was it from that house. Then there was only three first year Slytherins. All the names he recognized. Snape, Nott, and Flint.

Given the small amount of students taking the course. He decided to split it up into two classes that met twice a week. They would all be learning the same material even though he had some older students. It wasn't like he could give them more advanced studies despite them being older. They would have to learn with the others.

The first few classes would have to be a history on seekers. As much as he hated history as a child he knew it was important. Without it they would have never found the ancient amulet of Will.

A sigh escaped him at the thought of the amulet. Lukas knew he would have to go after it again. Then in turn he would have to go after the legendary titans needed to activate it. That would have to be done before Metz went after them. If not the man would only get sick again. Thankfully the journal had been in the pouch with his holotome. So it had gone to the past with him. Now they both lay on his bookcase in his office.

By Monday morning he didn't even want to look at another lesson plan. It was no wonder all his professors seemed so tired. If they had to do this every year it was a wonder they lasted. He only planned out the history part of the classes. The rest would go by how much they had learned.

Sitting at the head table eating he had been surprised by an owl. It was a common barn owl with intelligent eyes. Tied to its leg was a letter. It made him wonder who would send him a letter.

He offered the owl a slice of bacon as he removed the letter. It took it with a gentle nip at his fingers. When it flew off he opened the letter written in green ink.

Lukas,

It would seem congratulations are in order. Well done on getting a professor job at Hogwarts. I knew you were powerful when you broke through my wards. Not only once but twice. Something that should have been impossible.

Lukas for his part frowned. There was only one person that could have sent this. Voldemort. Why did the man care that he was a professor now? It wasn't like Lukas was fighting him. Or one his Death Eaters.

Knowing pondering this wouldn't give him answers. He continued reading.

If you are wondering how I know this you ran into one of my associates on Saturday. He spoke quite highly of both you manners and power. A high praise coming from him. It seems that you warrant a more thorough investigation. I would like to speak to you myself.

I have your schedule and you only teach four classes a week. Shall we meet at 1 on Thursday? I will wait for you in Diagon Alley in front of the entrance.

Marvolo

All Lukas could do was blink. The Dark Lord wanted to meet him. Not only that he knew more information on him. At first he couldn't understand how. Then he remembered Sirius' father. He had forgotten about the man's allegiances to the Dark Lord. It had been a mistake on his part.

He could always send a message back telling the man to fuck off. Somehow he didn't think it would end well. It would likely anger the man enough to come after him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft question, "Is that from a friend, Professor Lambert?"

Turning his head to the side he looked at Minvera McGonagall. It was a lot different seeing her so young. There wasn't any grey in her hair. Her green eyes watched him carefully.

He responded lightly, "No more like an unwanted acquaintance. One I stumbled upon completely by accident."

Her lips quirked in a half smile in response. She said, "I've had a few of those. You will let me know if you need help right?"

"Yes," he lied.

There was no way he would tell anyone if he needed help. There was no one in this time he trusted. Anything further that would have been said was stopped by the bell. First class would be starting in five minutes.

With a sigh he stood. While he didn't have a class until the next period he would be in his office. If students had questions he would let them ask.

Once in his office he pulled out Eathon's journal. It was in better condition than it had been a few years ago. With Sophie's help he could now read it.

Just before the attack on his cafe he decided he would write a journal. Thankfully he had not started before the attack. Now was a good time as any to start.

After casting a ever lasting and expanding charm on it he began writing. First pages would be about the different spells he used. A small description of each spell was given.

He wasn't even half way through when the bell rang again. That signalled the end of first class. He would need to head out of his office and into the classroom. Students would be arriving any moment now.

Closing his journal he returned it to the shelf. Before he left he grabbed the holotome. It would be needed for the class. There weren't any textbooks to teach someone about how to be a seeker. Just amulets and the titans that belonged to them. Old texts that revealed ancient secrets. It would be interesting to see how they reacted.

As he was setting up his holotome he heard the door open. Counting the sets of footsteps he frowned. There was at least two extra sets of footsteps than there should have been. One too heavy to be that of a child. Turning he was surprised by what he saw.

A much younger version of Dante Vale stood next to Metz. Dante was wearing a light sweatshirt with the Huntik Foundation symbol on its shoulder. He was wearing typical black dress slacks. Lukas couldn't see a pouch so it was likely he had not found Solwing yet. The titan would serve it's seeker well.

Metz greeted with a smile, "Lukas I hope I'm not intruding."

He returned the greeting with a half smile of his own, "Metz its good to see you again. What brings you back to Hogwarts so soon? Who is this?"

Dante came forward. He couldn't have been older than eleven years old. A small part of him remembered that Dante and James had grown up together. Both boys had been members of the Huntik Foundation. It had been why the two of them had such a strong connection.

He said sticking his right hand out, "Name is Dante Vale. I'm in training to be a Huntik Foundation seeker. Metz is my mentor."

Metz said looking at the small class, "I was hoping that since you have such small classes you wouldn't mind Dante sitting in them. He needs experience and I fear taking him with me until he's completely ready. He could learn a lot from you."

Lukas replied with a shrug, "As long as he isn't a disruption. Don't make this a habit though Metz. We can't take on more and more students without permission from Headmaster."

"Of course. Thank you Lukas. Dante when the class is over I'll come to pick you up."

Dante's face broke out into a smile as he said, "Bye Metz."

By the time this little exchange was done the class had filled in. Already he could see the interhouse rivalries. Gryffindors took up most of the room. They chose to sit in the back except for a few brave ones in the middle.

One Hufflepuff sat in the middle with the Gryffindors. The other Hufflepuff was in the next class. The only Ravenclaw sat in the front with the three Slytherins. As he expected they sat together showing a united front. This wouldn't do. He couldn't have such rivalries in his class. It would end with someone hurt.

He said with a grin on face, "Welcome everyone to Seeker class. Now I can already see how house division amongst you. That won't do. Shed you robes so that you are only in your regular clothes. I won't have house rivalries in my class."

Reluctantly a few of the students began to obey. There were more who glared at him though.

When it became obvious they wouldn't listen outright he snapped, "Now! Robes will be taken off the moment you enter my class or else you won't be here."

That had the rest of them moving. Once they were wearing trousers and shirts he nodded. This was better. With any luck he would be able to keep the Gryffindors from killing the Slytherins.

It took him a moment to remember that he also needed to assess the class. Both in their knowledge and how many of them could actually become seekers. Not all of them would be able to. A seekers center was different from a wizard's core. Usually one tended to break the other. Occasionally it wouldn't be the case.

First he would do the knowledge assement. It would be easier to explain the usefulness of those without a center. Then he could do a center assessment.

Going up to the front his called out, "Holotome project history on seekers part one."

With a simple spell he dimmed the lights and closed the curtains. When his holotome brought up the lesson it started out as a card. Most of the students groaned. They didn't understand why he would start them off with a history.

He grabbed the card using his seeker essence to activate it. Then compressed and threw it into the air. The holotome project a full room projection. It gave a colored version of what they thought Huntik looked like. It was slightly improved by his taking his holotome to the bordering veil. The projection also gave a life sized version of Lord Casterwill. The first seeker.

Lukas said turning to his now wideeyed students, "We will start with a history on seekers and the world of Huntik. First I must assess your knowledge. Who can tell me the three types of seekers?"

He sat on his desk looking at them curious. There would be many people who would disagree with what made a seeker. Most thought it was there were just the guilds and the freelance seekers. Supports whether with or without a center were considered a seeker. He wondered how many would get it right.

James Potter stood arrogantly as he said, "The three types of seekers are Huntik Foundation, Organization, and Freelance seekers."

By the look on his father's face the boy was expecting praise. If this had been a Huntik training center he would have been correct. Too bad for him he wasn't

Lukas shook his head as he said, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter that is incorrect. Any one else?"

His eyes trailed over each of his students. To his surprise Dante had taken a seat not next to James but Severus. It seemed like Lukas the young seeker had sensed the boy's power. For Severus' sake he hopes the boy accepted Dante's friendship.

Three rows in front of James was a red head that made his heart stop. Lily Potter had decided to take this class. Seeing her made his past pains return. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to continue to examine his students. None of them appeared to have the answer.

So he said, "If this was a Huntik training center Mr. Potter would be right. However this is not and I will educate you in the correct three. First would be bound seekers. The Guild seekers this includes Huntik Foundation and Organization. They are both a guild you give your loyalty to and are treated as such. For the second set it would the unbound seeker. This includes those who have just come into their powers, seekers who belong to a family but not a particular guild and our freelance seekers. The third and final set of seekers is often overlooked. These are out support seekers. The reason why they are overlooked is because many of them don't have a center. They wish to hunt secrets just like any other seeker. Many of them are partnered with a powerful seeker to protect them. These are our researchers and communication specialists. So even if you are found to be without a center you can still have a place in the world of secrets and seekers."

James sat down and glared at him. Other students were taking notes. Dante wasn't glaring at him. Instead the boy looked contemplative. It was interesting to see the difference between the two from Huntik. Having Dante around was certainly going to make his life interesting.


	6. Gem of Devotion part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. He does but time will tell if he can change.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas' POV

He could feel a headache coming on. Whether it was from the angry students or using his powers in rapid succession he wasn't completely sure. Five students not including the Dante and James Potter. They were the three Slytherins, a Ravenclaw muggleborn, and Remus Lupin. That made seven seekers in the class.

The rest of the class were yelling about how they had to be seekers. It wasn't fair that the slimy snakes were seekers and they weren't. He could feel his anger trying to boil over.

Lukas growled drawing their attention, "Enough! Everyone sit down!" The students obeyed immediately and he continued, "Those of you who are without a center have a choice to make. Become a support seeker or drop the class. If you stay you will not insult each other. It does not matter if you are a muggleborn or a pureblood. You will respect each other or you will leave my class."

A brave Gryffindor that he didn't recognize shouted, "Slytherins shouldn't be allowed to be seekers. They are evil."

Pinching the bridge of his nose he said, "They are not anymore evil than you are. Accept it or get out."

Most of the Gryffindors stood and left. Not without some choice words being whispered. Both of the Hufflepuffs left with glares sent to the Slytherins. No doubt they thought because they were the hardworking house they deserved to be seekers. It was not meant to be however.

His Raven stayed of course. Not only was he a seeker but he would want to learn about the untold history. The young seeker would make a good addition to any group.

The remaining Gryffindors were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. It wasn't all that surprising. Two of the Gryffindors were just supporting their friends. Lily would want to learn everything she could about the second magical world. What started out as a class of twenty was down to nine. It would certainly make picking out students for missions easier.

He said noting it was just a few minutes before the bell, "Class dismissed. I will see everyone on Wednesday. Those of you who may have ancient family necklaces or rings bring them to class. We will see if any have a Titan in them."

With that the class began to leave one by one. Some gave him side glances as they left. Others didn't even look at him. He had given them much to think about.

It wasn't until Dante was the only one left that he inquired, "What did you think Mr. Vale?"

Dante's answer surprised him, "It was different from what Huntik Foundation taught me. Do you really think they will be able to become a team? James doesn't like the Slytherins and it's obvious the feeling is mutual."

Lukas shrugged as he replied, "They will have to be. Unless they don't want to go on missions."

The boy's eyes widened with surprise. He asked, "You plan on taking us on missions?"

Lukas said glancing at the red haired boy, "If they can work together yes, I do plan on taking you on missions with me."

Dante seemed to consider it for a long moment. Then he nodded his acceptance. Anything that would have been said was interrupted by Metz coming in. The older man glanced at him before turning his attention to his young charge.

He asked, "Ready to go Dante?"

The boy nodded and Metz said turning back to him, "Thanks for having him, Lukas. We will see the on Wednesday for the next class."

With that both boy and man were gone. This left Lukas free for the rest of the day. The next day he would have the second set of hopefuls. It was a class made up entirely of Gryffindors. One that was sure to give him a major headache.

When he went to pick up his holotome beeped indicating he had a message. Moving to sit behind his desk he pressed the buttons to bring it up. The message was a standard mission brief. He read it curiosity getting the best of him.

Mission: Curse on titans

Rank: 4  
Summary: Five titan amulets were found in Germany by a Huntik Foundation team. When they tried to pick up the titans they were blown against a wall. Every attempt to pick up the titans by hand has failed. The only way to handle them is through the power Sorrowbond. Request aid in breaking the curse. If accepted the titans can be picked up at the bar.  
Pay: 15 galleons

Lukas tapped his fingers on the desk in thought. It was a basic mission and a way for him to show his skills. The curse sounded like a basic throwback curse. Not something particularly difficult to break. At three galleons an amulet it was good pay. With ten galleons he would be able to open an account with Gringotts. This would pay for that and leave him with some spending money. At least until he got his first paycheck from Albus.

He accepted the mission without any second thoughts. If the brief was to be believed then the titans were already at the bar. Going through the floo he arrived in Leaky Cauldron. Tom barely glanced at him as he went through to the alley.

The trip to the bar was quick and uneventful. Entering the bar found most of the seekers were gone. Likely on missions or at home. The bartender glanced up at him as he made his way over.

He asked, "What can I do for you, Lukas? I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

With a small smile he responded, "I didn't expect to get a mission so soon. Five amulets from the Huntik Foundation."

The man's eyes widened then he said with a nod, "Sure, Lukas. Glad somebody is taking this. These titans are giving me the creeps. My money is on their previous seeker being evil."

He had to hold back a sigh. Someone didn't have to be evil to mistreat the power they were given. Many of the Organization were under the control of Simon also known as the Professor. The man wasn't evil to but misguided. If he hadn't been cursed by Legendary Titan then he would have been an amazing seeker. The Organization would have never been formed.

However he wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Instead he said, "I will see what I can do for them."

The man left for a moment. When he returned it was with a bag. The bag glowing slightly purple. Dark seeker magic. While they were dark feeling they didn't have an evil feeling that he felt at Vladimir's castle years ago.

He picked up the bag and said, "I'll send a message when I've broken the curse."

The man said waiving it away, "The Huntik Foundation man said he knew where you were. Just send a message through his student."

Metz set up this job? That was surprising. Then again there was the chance that Albus told him of Lukas' situation. If that was true then the man was trying to help get him back on his feet. Normally he wouldn't be one to take charity but he couldn't refuse Metz. The man had done too much for him.

Lukas didn't let the thoughts stay on his mind to much. The wound still hurt too much. Instead he walked out of the bar and back into the alley.

As he was making his way back to the Leaky Cauldron he bumped into someone. Looking up he was surprised to see Charlus standing there. The man's warm hazel eyes looked down at him.

He smiled up at his grandfather and said, "Charlus it's good to see you."

Charlus said in a smooth baritone, "Its good to see you too lad. What brings you to Diagon Alley?"

Holding out the bag he said, "I received a mission request. It's just a basic curse break mission. It should only take a day or so depending on the strength of the curses."

Charlus said sounding slightly taken aback, "I didn't know you were a curse breaker. Normally they are taken up quite quickly by Gringotts."

Lukas sighed, "Curse breaking for wizards and seekers are completely different. Breaking a curse by way of the seeker power is throwing your will at someone's who has likely been dead for centuries. I can do some wizard curse breaking but nowhere near at the skill as my seeker one."

The elder Potter nodded his eyes glazing over slightly with thought. It hurt to see such a look in his grandfather's face. He was told that he got the same look when he was working on a puzzle or playing chess. In his holotome there was two pictures he treasured above all others. One of which he bore that very same look.

One was a picture of Dante and him playing a game of chess. It was taken when he was twelve. A match that had gone on for what seemed like an eternity. Still it was one of his most treasured memories.

The second was always in his jacket pocket right away his center or in his holotome. It was a reminder that he was a seeker and who gave him the chance. The picture was of him and Metz.

They stood in the German country side that Metz manor lay on. Lukas was only seven years old and he stood shirtless. On his right shoulder was a fresh Huntik Foundation guild mark. Metz stood next to him looking healthier than Lukas would ever see again. They were both grinning like a pair of foxes.

Charlus drew him from his thoughts when he inquired, "Do you think you can spare a few moments to make a trip to Gringotts with me? I have to admit that I'm curious as to your origins."

Lukas almost refused outright. The longer he thought about it the more he realized he couldn't. If he were to refuse it would likely insult his grandfather. That was not something he could afford to do.

The price of an inheritance test was high. It would cost more than what most wizards made in a year. That's why so few even in the Ancient and Noble houses did one. From what he understood only the wizards intending on adopting the person would do an inheritance test.

He said scratching at his cheek, "You don't have to do that. Those tests are expensive."

Charlus' eyes showed his sincerity as he replied, "I dont have to but I want to. This could be your chance to find out if you have any family out there."

Oh he knew that very well. After all he was standing there talking to his grandfather. A man who had been long dead in his time. Still he didn't want it to get out that he was a time traveler. Voldemort was already interested in him enough. He didn't want to add to the interest.

Knowing he had no other choice he said reluctantly, "Okay, let's go."


	7. Gem of Devotion part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Fangtasia: Thanks for your review my friend. I suspect that it would be an interesting reaction. We will just have to wait and see.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. We will just have to wait and see.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas' POV

They made their way over to the bank in silence. A sense of nervous went through him. He didn't know what would pop up in an ancestry test. He wasn't from this time. That meant he may or may not have the ancestry appear. If it gave the true ancestry he would be in big trouble. Charlus was his grandfather. If it gave a fake one it would be the first time his luck would be with him.

As they entered the bank he took notice of the goblins. They barely glanced at him. To the young seeker it was a relief. After he stole the Hufflepuff Cup they barely let him in the bank. When he was allowed in it was never without an escort. This wax refreshing to be treated like a regular customer again.

Lukas didn't get much time to enjoy it as he was pulled forward. They waited several moments in a line before they stood in front of the teller. An angry scowl was permanently etched onto the goblins face. He knew the proper greeting long forgotten by wizard kind.

Bowing he crossed his right hand over his chest and said, "May your gold ever flow, Master Goblin."

The goblin stared at him in shock for a moment before replying crossing its own right arm over its chest, "Well met, Wizard. May your enemies fall by your blade. Now what do you want?"

The last part was with less disdain than normally allotted to wizards. Charlus said coming out of his shock, "We need an ancestry test on this young man."

The goblin peered at them closely then nodded. He said coming down from his chair, "Follow me, Lord Potter."

They followed him into the bowels of the bank. When they stood in front of a large golden door Lukas knew where they were. It surprised him that they would come to the leader of the bank for a blood test. Did the goblins respect Charlus that much?

The goblin knocked and they waited. A moment later a raspy voice said from inside, "Enter."

Lukas bowed as he entered he crossed his right hand over his chest and said as they entered, "May your gold ever flow, Master Goblin."

The Head Goblin looked up from his paperwork. He stared at Lukas in barely concealed shock for a moment.

Then he replied crossing its own right arm over its chest, "Well met, Wizard. May your enemies fall by your blade. What brings Lord Potter and an unknown wizard to my office?"

The goblin that led them their replied, "Head Goblin Ragnorak, Lord Potter wishes to have an ancestry test done on this wizard."

Ragnorak pulled a silver blade and parchment from his desk. He said, "Cut your hand and allow three drops of blood onto the parchment. No more. No less."

Lukas cut the palm of his hand without hesitation. There was no way they would let him get without doing this. As much as he would love to do nothing more than leave. So he cut the palm of his hand without flinching. Then allowed three drops onto the parchment. After moment of nothing it began to write out his ancestry in red blood ink. It read.

Name: Lukas Lambert formerly Harry James Potter.  
Born: July 31, 1980  
Father: James Potter  
Status: Alive  
Mother: Lily Potter  
Status: Alive  
Magical status: Seeker, Wizard, Pentagon's heir

Charlus said in amazement, "That's not possible. Even us wizards can only travel back a few hours. It's not possible to go back years much less decades."

The goblin said, "That's where you are wrong, Lord Potter. He isn't the first wizard to come back in time. It's highly unlikely he will be the last. The only question is how he arrived here."

Both of them looked at Lukas curiosity in their eyes. Lukas sighed as he said, "I owned a seeker cafe in Diagon Alley in my time. Whether you were a guild member or a freelance seeker you were welcome. My one rule was there was no fighting."

His green eyes glazed over as he continued the memory coming over him, "Dante an old friend and mentor came in. Hot on his heels was a man known as DeFoe. DeFoe has had it out for Dante for as long as anyone can remember. He was part of the reason I lost my first mentor and almost lost my second. An unknown seeker power hit me in the chest. The next thing I knew I was in this time."

Ragnorak said with a nod, "Seekers powers combined with your magic would have resulted in a magical explosion. That would be more than enough to send you back in time. In all likelihood however you will be stuck here."

Lukas sighed. In a way he already knew that. There wasn't going home from this. What was waiting for him anyways? Sure he had his friends but that was it. After Metz died he didn't let anyone close to him. Instead he preferred the company of those who came in and out of the cafe. He could be cordial without letting anyone in.

This time would be little better. Beyond teaching classes he didn't want to let anyone into his life. There was no point. They all had a destiny to uphold. The only thing he truly wanted to do was save Metz life. In doing that he would also hopefully prevent the rise of the Organization. Eventually another group would take its place. Without the legendary titans they wouldn't be a danger to the world.

The main three legendary titans were what he would be going after. Mind, body and spirit. The three required to summon the titan in the Amulet of Will. His first step would be to return to Atlantis and face the trials again.

While he could take the challenges himself. He knew others would be looking for the ancient resting place. As the champion for the Castorwills he would be allowed to enter the trials. Otherwise he would have to find and convince them to aid him. Without Sophie that wouldn't be possible.

It made him wonder vaguely if he could still use blade call. The sword was still in Wales in this time. There was a good chance that he would have to go retrieve it again. That would mean dealing with the ancient Castorwills. That was not something he was looking forward to doing a second time.

Charlus voice drew him from his musings, "How old are you, Harry?"

Lukas looked at him and said in a dead tone, "I haven't been Harry in years. I turned twenty this year."

Charlus nodded. His hazel eyes were glazed over in thought. Lukas worried that this would change everything. When he realized when he was he knew there was no going back. Seeker powers didn't work like that.

Meeting his grandfather had been a surprise. While it was not an unwelcome surprise he knew he would have to be careful. Apparently as careful as he was this was fate.

Ragnorak said dismissively, "Go. The fees will be taken from the Potter account. Oh and young Pendragin?" Lukas looked up questioningly, "Before you try anything reckless do remember. You have allies wherever you go. Some bonds surpass even the limitations of time."

Lukas bowed bringing his right arm across his chest. He said respectively, "Thank you for your words of wisdom Master Goblin. May all your enemies fall by your blade."

Ragnorak returned the gesture as he said, "May your gold ever flow wizard."

With that he left the bank with Charlus. Both men were lost to their own thoughts. Lukas was already considering the goblins words. If they were to be believed then he should be able to summon the Will Blade. Here however was not the time nor the place to do so.

He asked not looking at his grandfather, "What happens now? I mean I need to get back to Hogwarts. I have amulets that need attention and a mission to plan for."

Christmas Holidays he was planning on leaving for Greece. They were just over a month away. It would give him time to prepare. This was one mission that despite its difficulties he would have to undertake alone. He planned on asking Metz to take over the classes until he returned if it took longer than three weeks. Already he planned to cut off the last week of classes. He would give them self study assignments. On that thought he would need to procure Holotomes for everyone as well. That would be a pretty galleon. As a freelance seeker he would have to pay for them out of pocket. He doubted Dumbledore would pay for more than one or two of them. It was going to be an expensive venture but a necessary one. All seekers required a holotome for their work.

Holotomes provided a way to communicate between seekers. A way to send and receive missions. It was also connected to the titan database. Using ones holotome, one could scan a titan and find out all the information on it. New titans were automatically put into the database and the seeker's name recorded.

Lukas would have to update the list based on the titans he found in the future. Lindorm, Solwing, Springer just to name a few. Others would come but he would have to be cautious. Putting them all in at once would bring suspicion down upon him. A few at a time would keep him safe.

Charlus said pulling him from his thoughts, "I intend to welcome you into the family. My father had a cousin that went to the colonies. You could be her grandson. It would be close enough in relation to allow me to claim you. Far enough out that people won't ask why you are not the heir."

Lukas asked surprised, "Why would you claim me?"

He could see many many issues with this. People would ask questions on who he was. Where he had come from? Why he didn't reveal himself before now. Many questions he wouldn't want to answer. Or couldn't answer without starting a panic.

Then there was the issue with Voldemort. The Dark Lord had an unhealthy obsession with him. This time there wasn't a prophecy to fuel it. He was grateful that they didn't have the connection of the horcrux this time. That would be difficult to explain and get rid of. Voldemort would have to kill him. Again.

Charlus hazel eyes softened as he answered, "Because you are family and there is nothing more important than family. Whether you are from the future or a distant cousin you are family. I will treat you as such."

Family... His only interactions with the word was with the Dursley's. They hated him for being a wizard. Maybe he could give his grandfather a chance. So he nodded his acceptance.

From there they had to say their goodbyes. Lukas had class preparations to make. Charlus had things with the Wizengott he had to deal with. However the older Potter surprised Lukas by wrapping him in a bear hug. Before the younger could say anything he was released and the older was gone.

Lost in his thoughts he returned to Hogwarts and his quarters. It was only after he was absentmindedly twirling Lindorm's amulet did he remember the goblins words. With a deep breath he decided now was as good of any time to try.

Focusing on his seeker powers he pulled it into his hands. As he exhaled a breath he drew upon the bond with the sword. Blue light filled the room and the castle shook with the combined power of magic and seeker power.

He called out his emerald eyes showing just a hint of blue, "Bladecall!"


	8. Gem of Devotion part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

lou2003us: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Many things. It won't just alert the wizards in the castle but seekers all over the world. Then it will awaken something that in Luaks' mind should be left alone. Eight will rise once again.

hnh058513: Thanks for your review my friend. In a way yes.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Far in the Welsh islands  
No one's POV

For many years Nimue Castorwill had been protecting many of the family secrets and legends. One such legend was that of the Willblade. Few outside of the Castorwill main branch knew of its existence. Fewer still made the journey to test their mettle. To see if they were worthy of the blade.

In her own own memory and those of generations past there had been no one worthy of the honor. Not a single Heir to the House of Pendragon emerged. While for the moment there wasn't a need for such a seeker, the day would come. When it did it worried her that they would not have their champion. If that happened all would be lost.

A few days prior she like all seekers in tune with the magics of their world felt a disturbance. It felt almost as if a powerful wizard was being born. Only a few were felt by seekers who had been at odds with the wizards. Albus Dumbledore when he came into his inheritance. A boy by the name of Riddle when he came into his inheritance. She didn't think this was someone just coming into their inheritance. Without proof however she could not bring her thoughts before the Castorwill council.

She stilled in her pacing when she felt a power unfamiliar to her. It was the same power that had appeared just days before. It was calling to something on the island. There wasn't anything for anyone to call. Expect... Except for the Willblade she realized.

The house that held the ancient artificat was not far from her position. She was in one of the main Castorwill caves. One of its many exits led straight to the house.

As she came out into the cold October air she could see the blue light. An indicator of the seeker power Bladecall. Only Castorwills knew of the power. All those who sought the blade had failed to draw it from the stone.

She began to rush towards the house and just as she reached the door the light stopped. Slowly she opened the door. What she saw was astounding and shouldn't have been possible. It was an afterimage.

A boy no more than fifteen was leaning heavily against the stone. He was scrawny and short for his age. A dark bird's nest of hair sat on the top of his head. In a way she reminded him of the House of Potter. They were an ancient line of seekers whose powers had not been seen in over a century.

The boy seemed injured but as it was just an afterimage she didn't know by what. With the last bit of his strength the boy seemed to pull the sword from its stone. Shock filled the old woman. Unlike with all the others who tried the blade moved. It came out into the hands. A boy who was barely remaining standing.

Another figure appeared. This one she recognized as all Castorwills would. It was Lord Castorwill the first in a long line of seekers. The one who granted many the power of Will. In turn giving them the necessary tools to be seekers.

The boy walked down the steps and Lord Castorwill took the blade from his hands. He then tapped both of the boy's shoulders as if knighting him.

Then the boy turned his eyes glowing with blue seeker power. It wasn't something she was used to seeing in anyone. Castorwill or not this boy was the heir to Pendragon.

The boy shouted power radiating off of him in waves making her take a step back, "Defend me, Legendary Titan of Champions, Pendragon!"

Despite being the protector of the blade and many secrets of the island, she never heard of such a titan. It was not her fate it seemed, to see the titan now. The afterimage ended and she was left pondering what to do next.

Marvolo's POV

His Death Eaters stood before him waiting for his orders. They just finished their reports. This was his inner circle and most trusted. Many of them were the newest generation who proved their loyalty. Given their ages he set them to find out information on his newest obsession.

Lukas Lambert the newest professor at Hogwarts. He was teaching seeker magic to students. There was little known about him before that. It was said that he came from the colonies. A mismade portkey brought him to England.

According to Benjamin Nott Lukas showed a fair hand. It didn't matter if you were seeker or wizard, as long as you were willingly to learn he would teach. House rivalries mattered little to him.

Orion had the most interesting news of all. By seeker records he was the youngest achieve rank 1. The only freelance seeker to make the rank. So far however he was only doing low rank missions. As if to make a name for himself. He knew this meant the seeker community had not heard of him.

This begged the question. How much of the story was true? Then how to find out the truth behind the man. He had a meeting with Lukas in Diagon Alley in the afternoon. It was a question on whether or not the young man would show up. If he didn't show up them Marvolo would go after the man himself. Lukas could not stay in Hogwarts forever.

Suddenly he could feel power like nothing he ever felt before. It wasn't coming from near his manor or even in the country. However it was strong enough to be felt. Even his Death Eaters who didn't have a speck of magic sensitivity were shivering. What kind of power was this?

A warmth filled his right pocket. Without looking he pulled out the bead he knew was there. He held it up so that he could examine it. When he looked at it before it had been a simple bead. There had been nothing special about it. Yet he could not bring himself to throw it away. No matter how angry he got with his mother. Or his father he could not throw it away. So it always stayed with him as his instincts told him.

Now when he looked at ithe could see the kanji character for duty written in the center. It glowed an ocean blue. He could feel a pull in his chest that was unfamiliar. Like he should be following it to places unknown.

Lukas' POV

When a familiar hilt hit his hand all of his previous unease left him. The Willblade was a powerful seeker artificat. Even when he left the Huntik Foundation he protected it. Years of keeping it safe allowed him to find some of its secrets. Though even to that day he didn't know all of them.

With the sword in his hands he could feel Pendragon. The old titan's happiness hummed through their bond. It was happy to be back in his hands. Lukas was just as happy to have his titan back in his possession. Not having the titan made him feel vulnerable.

Then all at once the power left him leaving him shaking like a leaf. His bonds were once more solidified. The Willblade accepted him as its rightful wielder.

Unsteadily he moved to place the sword on his desk. When he placed it down he saw something that made his heart stop. His pocket was glowing a blood red color.

It was the bead he had since he was child. It corresponded to the flower like tattoo on his right bicep. Murasame told him once that each bead had one it was bonded with. Devotion to duty. Faith to brotherhood. Wisdom to Loyalty. Etiquette to benevolence. Some were bonds of brothers. Others were stronger than that. According to the demon sword Duty and Devotion had the strongest of bonds.

Holding the beads wasn't enough. It wasn't until all eight were alive that the beads showed what each was. Even then only a great power could cause the activation. It seemed calling the Willblade was that power.

Lukas pulled the bead from his pocket and brought it up to the light. In its center was the kanji character for devotion. He was confused but at the same time it felt right for him to have the symbol.


	9. Gem of Devotion part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Fangtasia:Thanks for your review my friend. Titans remember those who they bond with.

lou2003us: Thanks for your review my friend. They certainly won't be what they once were.

StarKurama: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you liked it.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes she will eventually seek him out. Though not just for what we have seen.

white collar black wolf: Thanks for your review my friend.

radioaktive9999: Thanks for your review my friend.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas' POV

His morning class passed with little excitement. Not one of his students had what it took to be a seeker. In too if that they didn't want anything to do with his class either. If they couldn't access the power; what was the point?

The rest of the morning was spent going over Eathon Lambert's journal. Going after the ancient Amulet of Will once would not prepare him for the second time. He didn't know if the trials would be the same. Or if they would change. Even if they were the same he only had one legendary titan with him now. He would have to find the three that required Amulet of Will to safely remove them.

His first trip would have to be to Greece. It would need to be during the Christmas holidays. Already Metz had agreed to cover for him in his class should the mission run long. While it shouldn't last three weeks he thought better be prepared than not. He planned on leaving a holomessage about where he went if it went too long. That would explain where he went and why.

By the time the afternoon came around he was wearing a green robe with his black button down shirt and jeans under them. His wand was tucked in its wrist holster while his amulets were at his hip. Calling the Willblade wouldn't take as much energy now so he left it on his desk.

Lukas made his way out of the castle and out of the gates. Once he could, he apparated to Diagon Alley. He landed in one of the side streets. When he stepped out onto the main part of the alley a hand grabbed his robes. He stumbled slightly and almost fell into the person's chest.

Looking up he saw glamoured blue eyes. Instantly he recognized the one holding him. Voldemort.

He snapped, "Let me go."

The eyes lit up with mirth as the Dark Lord replied, "And if I don't? I like our current positions. Even if you don't?"

Pulling his power from his center he rammed his shoulder into the other growling, "Overslam!"

A silvery-blue shield formed between forcing Voldemort to let go. Lukas danced back putting some space between them. Overslam was a step up from Touchram. Seeker powers were useful on wizards. Many thought it was wandless magic.

The glint in Voldemort's eyes spoke of his own thoughts. The man knew of seeker magic. Even if he didn't want to acknowledge it.

Voldemort said sounding far happier than Lukas was comfortable with, "So that is seeker magic. I was wondering what would provoke you to use it on me."

Lukas glared back as he snapped, "That is just a taste of seeker powers. Don't test me."

His hand twitched. The need to call a titan was growing exceedingly difficult to ignore. Even in his fight to save his bar he didn't call a titan. It had been months before that, that he needed to. Fighting was something all powered seekers craved. It was deep in their blood and could only be ignored for so long.

The more powerful the seeker the bigger the craving. It was amazing he made it this long. The fight he had with James Potter if he could call it that wasn't enough. Not enough of his power had been used.

Voldemort smirked as he replied, "You are powerful. Even Orion isn't that good and he was trained by some of the best."

Orion? Sirius' father? The man had been nice to him when they met. Even went with him to the Sereker bar. What did he have to do with anything?

Seeing his confusion the Dark Lord said, "He is a seeker as well. Though he left his guild behind when he joined me."

That explained the looks of anger from the freelance seeker bar owner. He abandoned his guild just as Lukas had. While Lukas' break had been a clean one, Orion's it seemed had not.

Not all guilds were like Huntik. Most did not allow their seekers to leave whenever they chose. Some would even seal memories of those who left. Other's would kill any who dared leave their guild.

He replied looking at the blue sky above them, "He wouldn't be the first. Many have left their guilds for one reason or another."

Lukas then felt something stirring in his arm. It could only be Murasame but he was confused. Murasame had been so quiet. Even before his travel back in time the bird was nearly silent.

Over the years he could feel his bond with the titan fading. It became more obvious in the months leading up to the attack. What was once an active bird became quiet and reserved. Almost like he was depressed. It confused and hurt him.

Pulling up the sleeve of his robe he looked down at his arm. Already the reddish marks were forming on his arm. There wasn't the usual eyeball signifying Murasame coming forward.

Voldemort asked his eyes on the marks, "What is that?"

Lukas was unsettled. Something had caused Murasame to awaken. He only ever came forth when called. Or if there was powerful magic in play.

Then it was as if a flip had been switched. Without Lukas calling out to him the eye appeared. With a kind of fascination one would have with a monster he watched as it looked around. There was a high pitched noise coming from Murasame.

A movement caught his attention and on instinct he put himself between that and the civilian. Completely forgetting who said civilian really was.

At first all he saw was a shadow. Whatever it was, it was huge. Far beyond the size of a human or humanoid. Even in the run down side parts of Diagon Alley there was no way they would allow a giant out. No this was something else.

The high pitched noise coming from his arm stopped. This caused him to look down only to find that on his wrist was a familiar black crow. To his relief Voldemort had not been watching him. Instead he had been watching the rooftops. A look of intrigue and confusion crossed his scarlet gaze.

A soft wind ruffled his birds nest that he called hair. It felt good. Then realization hit him. The air had been still this entire time. There wasn't a natural breeze that day.

Without his seeker trained senses born from a time where it was fight or die; he would have never noticed the scent or the way the air tasted. Some would think it was strange being able to taste as well as scent the air. It wasn't really tasting it. Not in the natural sense.

Demons could taste magic and given that he held a demon inside his body he could to a certain degree as well. It mainly allowed him to bypass wards and break through barriers. Something that had saved his hide more than once.

Murasame was more of a demon than a titan. In fact without the demon he would have died years ago. It was part of the reason he left the Huntik Foundation. Like Metz he had been dying when he was sent on that faithful mission to Japan. It was just after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A little known seeker disease was slowly eating at his center. He was given a year to two years before it killed him.

He was down to roughly his last six months when he was asked to go to Japan. The seeker councils did not know of his condition. To Lukas it was his last chance to do something good for the world.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Retrieve the Demon Sword Murasame from under an abandoned church. Supposedly none of the other guilds new about it. It turned out, that it wasn't that they didn't know about the sword. It was that they couldn't get through the protections placed around it.

When he and his team broke through it allowed others to follow them. They were vastly outnumbered and running low on power. Dante had been the first to try to draw the blade. Like when others tried to draw the Willblade, it didn't move. Every seeker tried and it wasn't until he was the only one left that he tried.

Drawing the sword away from the mantel it was laid on. That day when he drew the sword from its sheath his center that was already at its limit was healed. A healing that came with a price.

Many times he had been questioned why he didn't seem to age after that. A brief explanation from Murasame he found out he would never age again. That he was the reincarnation of the previous user of the demon.

In all this time he had never seen or tasted magic like this. It was older. Far older than the magic of Hogwarts. Again a soft wind ruffled his birds nest of hair. This time he realized that it was coming from above and behind him. Spinning he came face to face with a giant white wolf.

Voldemort asked sounding just as surprised as he was, "What the hell is that? Where did it even come from?"

A calm voice said from the side from beside them, "That would be Yatsufusa. He is one of the Four Divine Beasts."

They both turned slightly to see a blond haired figure watching them. His blond hair was more of a normal blond rather than a platinum blond like the Malfoy's. He had cool blue eyes that seemed to pin Lukas to where he stood. Almost as if he expected the younger to run.

Then he turned his eyes up to the wolf and said, " Yatsufusa create a barrier. This will take some time to explain and we don't want any nosy wizards coming to interfere."

Then as silently as he came the giant wolf was gone. A layer of magic that was a mix of seeker and wizard magic fell over them.

Once more the blond turned to them and said sounding mildly annoyed, "No matter when you appear, Shino. You seem to always find your way back to Murasame. Yet despite being reunited with the demon you do not have your memories."

Who... who was this guy? How did he know of the name that Murasame called him?


	10. Gem of Devotion part 5

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

lou2003us: Thanks for your review my friend. Don't worry a lot will be explained in this chapter.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Fangtasia:Thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas' POV

He asked shifting his weight onto the balls of his feet, "Who are you? Why is this wolf here? Finally how do you know of Murasame?"

He eyed the giant wolf wearily. No matter what the year he was in, he didn't like dogs. The exception being Jirwolf.

Voldemort inquired looking at Lukas' arm, "Murasame?"

Lukas knew that the demon sword had faded into legend, even in the Wizarding world. Most knowledge that seekers sought were just legends to wizards and normals.

The blond said his blue eyes never leaving Lukas' green ones, "I am Rio Satomi of the church. I am the holder of Yatsufusa of the Divine Beasts. Until just over a week ago I was the one who watched over the demon sword Murasame. Something I learned years ago about Murasame you should hear. Murasame is an untouchable demon blade. It is the the existence that contains life. It loves and hates humans. It lives to change someone. It grants promises to those it loves. And brings destruction to those it hates."

Lukas winced. Something was trying to dislodge in his mind. It shouldn't be possible. He didn't know this man.

While the man had been speaking the magic around them shifted. It formed what Lukas assumed was a barrier. Not that it would help the man much. Murasame was awake and active. He could get through any barrier or ward.

Satomi said looking between them, "No matter whether it's in this time or in the past. The two gems have bound your lives together once more. Sousuke to the Gem of Duty. Shino with the Gem of Devotion. Two of the eight needed to summon Princess Fuze."

Realization hit him, "Lady Fuse was the one who sealed away Murasame the first time. Binding him to this realm and to the form of a sword and bird. She later fought against Tamazusa. Alone she was losing and the world was threatened to fall into eternal darkness. Eight warriors came to her aid each holding a unique and special trait. After winning against Tamazusa she stabbed herself and made a promise to resurrect and grant the wishes of the incarnations of her eight fallen warriors. Eight gems then appeared in the afterlife and are each beared by the eight reincarntions of the dog warriors of legend. Duty, devotion, faith, brotherhood, loyalty, wisdom, etiquette, and benevolence."

Satomi said sounding vaguely amused, "You're much more studious in this life. Maybe it's because you are stuck at an older age."

Lukas felt the blood drain from his face. Murasame moved up from his wrist to his shoulder. The bird seemed at ease with this man. Like they were old friends.

Satomi knew too much about him for this to be good. How could someone know about the fact he couldn't age?

Voldemort had his own questions however, "How do you know so much about these gems? Why should we believe you?"

"Over the centuries since the last eight warriors appeared many have tried to recreate the bonds. Some have even travelled through time to try and achieve the results. The Satomi family look after the Divine Beasts House. We also are the ones who look after the next set of warriors when they appear. When they appear both magic and our world are in trouble. You don't have to believe me right now but you must be on your guard. Especially you, Shino. Sousuke's shadow will be looking to break free from his prison. Only together can you defeat him. You have no reason to trust me. Just as I no reason to trust you."

The two wizards exchanged glances. Voldemort's shadow? Would it be one of his horcuxes? Or something else entirely?

A horcrux regaining its body would make the most sense as a shadow. However they weren't exactly aware as they were hidden in places that couldn't easily be found. Then again it could be a weakened wizard who was barely more than a shadow. There just wasn't enough information for him to make a determination.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Satomi had practically come out and said that he knew this wasn't Lukas' time. Not that it really surprised him. The church always had information they weren't meant to have.

Murasame piped in drawing their attention, "Shino, it's Sousuke and Rio. Convince them to take us to get some barbeque."

Voldemort looked at them signs of shock on his face. It was the same as anyone who encountered Murasame. No one was used to seeing a bird talk like it was human.

Satomi for his part was looking somewhat amused. Almost like he expected the titan to say that. Maybe there was some truth to what this man was saying.

He inquired to the bird, "Do you trust Satomi, Murasame?"

The bird's red eyes met his green ones. They were examining the very depths of his soul. It was just like when he first came in contact with the sword. A testing look to see if he truly was worthy.

Finally the titan answered him, "I do, Shino."

That was good enough for him. Lukas asked pulling out the head from his pocket, "Would this be one of the gems that you were talking about?"

His red bead of devotion lay on his palm. Voldemort moved pulling out a similar bead from his own pocket. It was ocean blue. Then to all three men's surprise the beads began to glow softly.

Satomi said his blue eyes never leaving the beads, "The Gems of Duty and Devotion have become connected again. Fates connected through time and space. The journey begins once more to find the other six. To keep away them away from the shadow. A choice will be made by that will affect not just yourselves but the world as a whole."

Lukas wanted to groan. He never wanted this. When he drew Murasame all he wanted was to survive. Now it seemed he had set in motion dangerous things.

Ao's POV

For almost three decades he had beem locked in this prison. While he still had his magic he couldn't access it. His blond hair untrimmed fell into his blue eyes. He could feel it even without access to his magic. The world was changing and something was about to happen.

A voice said startling him from his thoughts, "I can save you from your prison."

A woman with dark brown hair and cold brown eyes stood at the door to his cell. He could sense her power and anger. Someone had hurt her deeply. Just as someone he had been close to hurt him almost three decades ago.

He asked curious, "And what would I have to do for such a rescue? Nothing in this world is free. Even a rescue."

The woman smiled a cold smile as she replied, "If I rescue you, then you will help me find a group of people. They hold eight gems that could change the world."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"A shadow like yourself seeks to become whole. Or do you want to be the one to disappear?"


	11. Amulet of Will part 1

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. A decade? You're joking right?

lou2003us:Thanks for your your review my friend. Yeah I'm good like that. Can't wait to see what you think about the chapter.

Lukas' POV

Two weeks passed from that day in the alley. Voldemort had unwillingly allowed him to leave. It was with the promise that, that wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

In the time since that day he researched the Eight Dog Warriors. In Japan there was an ancient legend and with it a prophecy. Upon hearing about the prophecy he practically groaned.

He was sent through time essentially avoiding one prophecy; only to be hit with a different one. Murasame laughed at his for his distress. The demon was a constant reminder. This had happened once before.

A long time ago in the era we refer to as the dark ages, Tamazusa. In the battle to defeat her the eight young men who fought alongside princess Fuse perished. Princess Fuse sealed Tamazusa soul which had turned into an evil spirit inside her body before plunging a knife into her own chest.

When she did eight gems joined the men in their next lives. Princess Fuse infused the gems with the wish. If these eight individuals ever gather in their future lives I shall come back to life and grant their wishes.

Eight gems and already two had come together. Duty and Devotion. Even Satomi had commented on how they always found their way together. Not that it was Lukas' wish to meet with the man.

Voldemort insisted on him meeting him. Before he allowed Lukas to leave he insisted on a second meeting. So far neither of their schedules matched up.

For his part Lukas had gone back to Diagon Alley twice. Once was to return the uncursed titans and get paid. The second was to put up a mission request for during the Christmas Holidays.

While it was possible for him to pass the Castorwill tests alone it would be difficult. Having at least one other seeker with him would be best. The tests were not easy on the mind or the body. Even with his original team it took everything they had to pass.

Pendragon would be his ace as that was his only Legendary titan. The chance that the Organization interrupting was high as well. Alone this mission was suicide. If he had at least one other then maybe just maybe he could succeed.

His attention was drawn to a knock on his office door. He called out, "Enter."

It was honestly surprising to find Severus Snape walk in. In the time he had been at Hogwarts the boy always seemed to be on the edge of saying something. Until now the boy never sought him out.

He greeted powering down his holotome, "Mr. Snape, what can I do for you?"

It was the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday. Most students would be enjoying the nice weather they were having. It was unusually warm for the middle of November.

Severus said looking slightly embarrassed, "Professor I was wondering if you would teach me more seeker skills. So far in class all we have done is history on seekers."

Lukas nodded as he replied smiling slightly, "I have time to teach you. Did you bring Linirus with you?"

Severus brought out the amulet from below his shirt. He nodded as he stood and moved around his desk.

He lectured in the same tone as he taught with, "We will start with the easiest of seeker powers. Boltflare is the easiest of our powers. It's similar go when you call upon your power to summon a titan. Pull the power from your center and focus it into the palm of your hand. Call out Boltflare!

A small fire light appeared in his palm. It was an easy power but he as a boy had trouble with it. His first power was in fact a more difficult one. Everfight.

Severus face grew focused as he shouted, "Boltflare!"

A small spark appeared in the boy's hand. A frown crossed Severus's face. Lukas knew that he was disappointed at the small light. For Lukas he smiled. It was better than the nothing he produced his first try.

Lukas said with a gentle tone, "Try again. Pull more power this time. Focus on your will over what you think is possible."

Severus took a deep breath and said again, "Boltflare."

The firelight was stronger this time. It was still too weak to be used as an attack. The light would illuminate a dark cave on a mission however. With practice he would have the strength to fight with it.

He held up a hand when Severus was going to start again. Lukas said, "You can continue to practice on your own. Just don't hurt anyone with it. The next thing you will learn is a shield," he paused remembering everything he learned about it, "The basic form that you will learn today is Honorguard. To use it you will pull your power from the center. Then throw it outward as a shield. It will protect you from most basic seeker powers and wizard spells."

Severus listened to his words dutifully. When he finally finished Severus began to focus on his power. For a first year the boy was a quick study.

He learned over the last few weeks that very few wizarding families held amulets. If they did it was in the family vaults. Only the Lord of the Family can enter the vaults.

The few necklaces that had been brought to him were not titans. They were then returned to the families they belonged to.

His thoughts were brought to the boy in front of him. A transparent shield stood between him and the boy. It was unsteady but it would hold against an attack or two.

Placing his hand against it he pushed upon the shield. It wavered briefly but held true against his touch. Severus was powerful both as a wizard and a seeker. One day he would make a rank one seeker.

"Sir? Sir? Are you alright," came Severus's worried voice.

Lukas replied rubbing a hand down his face, "I'm glad fine, Mr. Snape. I'm sorry it seems that I'm still tired from the extra work I've done. Now that you know how to use the techniques you should practice. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

There was a flash of disappoitment across the other's face. Then as quickly as it came it was gone. Severus nodded his acceptance and made his way to the door.

For a moment he felt the urge to call the boy back. Before he could Severus was gone leaving a hallow feeling in his chest.


	12. Amulet of Will part 2

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your your review my friend. He needs more but he cannot pay for it. One is all he can afford for the moment.

Lukas' POV

The week before Christmas break came sooner than he expected. Between teaching students and mentoring Severus Snape he had little spare time. Then the mission that he was preparing for. Voldemort took up what little spare time he had with letters. If he didn't respond to the letter he had no doubt that the Dark Lord would find a way to ambush him.

Lukas stood outside of the Leaky Cauldron on the magical side. His partner was supposed to be meeting him here. They would go to the ministry and floo to Greece. From there they would follow him journal to Atlantis.

His attention was drawn to the sound of apparition. A familiar black haired man with grey eyes appeared. It was Orion Black. To be honest Lukas wasn't surprised that it was the Black Lord who chose to come. The man was far kinder than he expected. He had the power of at least a rank 3 if not rank 2.

Orion greeted with a small nod, "Mr. Lambert. I thank you for posting the mission. I was feeling the strain of not having taken a mission in sometime."

Lukas said with a faint grin and a nod in return, "Good to see you too, Lord Black. I must insist that you call me, Lukas. We are partners on this mission. There's no need for formalities."

Orion replied with a small smile of his own, "Then I must insist that you call me, Orion."

With the pleasantries aside they began to make their way to the ministry. Their conversation was kept to Wizarding topics. It was a dangerous time to be both seeker and wizard. While the world was focused on the Dark Lord, it wouldn't take much for the wizards to turn on seekers. In turn, turn on those who were both.

Flooing to the Ministry in Greece was easy. There were less restrictions in this time than his own. Less security than he was used to. No Organization to ruin the mission so far.

The Organization was still forming from his understanding. They were out there and powerful but they didn't have the strongholds that he remembered. Not yet anyways. Not ever if he had his way.

Once they were out into the main streets of Thessalonica, Greece. Pulling his journal from the bag he flipped through its pages. Orion curious looked over his shoulder.

Lukas found the pages he was looking for half way through. The Temple of Poseidon was where they were heading. They would need scuba gear to reach the temple and a boat.

Orion said as he read over it, "These are intercit notes. I have seen seeker journals before but none like this."

"It was my father's journal," he replied as they began moving again, "Before he disappeared he was hunting for the legendary titans. You see to even consider going after them you have to have one of two things or both. One you have to have the Ancient Amulet of Will. It will counteract the curses placed on the Legendary Titans. The danger with that is if you don't have it with you. The second option is to take the Castorwill tests. I will be going through the trials to take the amulet and to be able to use legendary titans."

Orion said looking thoughtful, "I can help with the trials. No doubt they will be too draining for just you alone."

Three of the tests were fairly easy. It was only the second one that worried him. He remembered the difficulties that Dante had with it. It took summoning a legendary titan to win.

His only legendary titan was Pendragon. It took a lot of power to summon him. If they did end up having to fight their way out then he wouldn't have enough power to fight. Soulburn was an option but a dangerous one.

Soulburn was a titan power that took some of the user's life force and gave them power in return. Most seekers could only use it once or twice a year. Lukas could use it up to three times a day with the help of Murasame.

Using it anymore than that would likely kill him. Even with Murasame he wasn't invincible. Everyone died eventually. It was simply a matter of when and how.

Orion said nodding to the shops, "We will probably find the gear we need here. With any luck we will be in the water tomorrow morning if not sometime tonight."

Severus's POV

They shouldn't be in there but Severus couldn't bring himself to leave. The holotome sat heavily on their professor's desk. The golden box was password protected from those trying to get into it.

James Potter was trying to get through the encryption. His experience with holotomes out weighed the rest of them. All of their minds were on what the professor had told them.

Flashback

The class was packing up in preparation to leave. The next week was end of term finals but their professor would be gone. They were given self study ideas but little else.

Lukas stood and called their attention to him. Once he had it he said, "As you know next week I'll be gone on a mission. James Potter and Severus Snape if I am not back in time for the term you will find my Holotome in my desk. It will give you the information that must be handed over to the Huntik Foundation. It is the utmost importance that this information does not fall into the Organization's hands."

Potter replied, "Yes, sir. Professor where are you going?"

"Greece. It shouldn't take the entire break but as you know. A seeker must be prepared," his professor intoned quietly.

End of flashback

They knew the professor went to Greece but not where. Searching the entire country wasn't an option. They were just students and first years at that.

Potter shouted, "We're in!"

A holoprojection of Lukas stood in front of the screen. He was wearing full combat gear with several titans laying within view. It was obvious this was made right before he left.

Lukas said looking far more tired than they had ever seen him, "My students, if you are watching this my mission in Greece failed," an unfamiliar amulet appeared next to him, "This is the Ancient Amulet of Will. It's an ancient Castorwill artifact. For those that want to try for the Legendary Titans, this is a presquit. No matter what the cost it must not fall into Organization hands. I'm trust you students to see this information safely to Foundation Headquarters. Have them gather a team to storm the Temple of Poseidon. There myself and my partner will be. Either fighting for our lives or have already passed on. Good luck seekers. Dante I leave you one titan may he serve you as faithfully as he did his last seeker."


	13. Amulet of Will part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

lou2003us: thanks for your review my friend. Sometimes jumping the gun can save a life. Or end one.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Ah but no matter if James wills it or not Lukas tends to plan ahead. A Gryffindor with Slytherin tendencies. This includes leaving an easy to find message.

hnh058513: thanks for your review my friend. All really good guesses. All I'll say is that its canon with Huntik Secrets and Seekers.

Marvolo's POV

Marvolo had spent the last two hours trying to read the same chapter in one of his Slytherin journals. He couldn't focus and there was no reason he could find for it.

The only thing that happened was that Lukas and Orion went on a secret mission. Little was known about the mission. Marvolo didn't even know where they went.

Not that he didn't try to find out. It was hidden away skillfully from prying eyes. Seekers were a lot more powerful and cunning than wizards gave them credit for.

One would have thought that they learned their lesson in the last war. Seekers helped the Light against Grindelwald. They were given the promise or equality.

For years they were given the promise. However now the Light was turning against them. It could be what turned the tides of his own war.

Marvolo had contacted both the Foundation and the Organization. Only the Foundation had been around in the last war. At least according to his information.

The Organization only came out of the woodwork twenty years prior. One member said that it had been around for thousands of years. For his part Marvolo didn't believe it.

His attention was drawn to his floo as it flared green. A pale looking Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy came through. The young Malfoy heir wasn't one to bring friends to him. Marvolo only knew the younger's name because the boy was friends with the seventh year.

Lucius said bowing, "My lord, Severus Snape has news that you need to hear."

Marvolo motioned for the eleven year old to speak. The boy said not meeting his eyes, "I am a student of Lukas Lambert. You see I know he is an aquantiance of yours. The thing is he is in trouble."

Marvolo questioned carefully his hand twitching, "What makes you think that, young Snape? It is my understanding that he left for a mission early this morning."

Severus intoned, "My students, if you are watching this my mission in Greece failed," an unfamiliar amulet appeared next to him, "This is the Ancient Amulet of Will. It's an ancient Castorwill artifact. For those that want to try for the Legendary Titans, this is a presquit. No matter what the cost it must not fall into Organization hands. I'm trust you students to see this information safely to Foundation Headquarters. Have them gather a team to storm the Temple of Poseidon. There myself and my partner will be. Either fighting for our lives or have already passed on. Good luck seekers. Dante I leave you one titan may he serve you as faithfully as he did his last seeker."

For a moment the boy hesitated and Lucius nudged him. When the boy continued Marvolo could feel the sense of dread building, "The titan was that of Solwing. They bonded almost immediately. It was with the bond that another message was unlocked. One that was bound to Dante's DNA. Dante despite you not knowing me right now I know you. Your power is extraordinary and I believe you will do great things. Should things things go south on my mission I entrust you with my journal. Use it to follow in my footstep and it will guide you to the Legendary titans. I have told the others to take my holotome to the Huntik Foundation. Metz will be able to guide you better than I can. Don't try to take any of the Legendary Titans from their hiding place. There is a curse that will eat at your will if you do. It's a devastating curse to watch take someone you love. Good luck to you and look after Severus for me. He's a good kid and will once day make an excellent seeker."

Now he understood. Severus was worried about losing the one person who has shown him any kindness. The boy was obviously disliked by his family. As a magical child Severus shouldn't be treated badly.

Marvolo however was mainly focused on the man's words. It did not seem that Lukas expected to return. That wherever he went he expected to die there.

There was a warming in his pocket and he pulled out the blue bead. It was flashing almost as in warning a bright blue. That made his decision for him. He would find and return Lukas back safely.

Metz's POV

The panicked children from Hogwarts having been sent back done he collapsed into his chair. It took a lot of convincing for them not to go after Lukas. To leave this to the trained members of the Foundation.

The problem was officially the Foundation couldn't assign a mission. Lukas Lambert was not one of their own and he only was gone for a day. Seekers didn't worry unless one of their own was missing for weeks. It was in their nature to leave for weeks at a time. Each and every one of them had a will. Will to live and die by their beliefs.

Unofficially Metz could take Dante and Simon with him to Greece. A source there said Legendary Titans might be hiding in the city. The only problem was where. That was what drew most seekers to the area. Only to be disappointed when they couldn't find the lost city.

How had Lukas known where to look? Where did the seeker younger than even him get his information?

Metz sighed. He couldn't leave the younger to his fate. With or without the aid of the Foundation that man didn't deserve to die.

Unbeknownst to him a soft light began to emanate from his pocket.

Lukas's POV

He and Orion hid behind a pillar. As they entered the lost city. Organization members had followed them down. It was only thanks to his past association with the Castorwill's that he and Orion were allowed in.

Despite this they would have to retake the four trials. Courage, strength, knowledge, and humbleness. Knowledge would be the most difficult for them. Without Sophie to take the exam he would have to use the little knowledge he gained years ago.

The shield between them and the Organization wavered by held as the onslot of powers hit it. They had to hurry.

Lukas called out knowing the guardian of the Amulet of Will would hear him, "I, Lukas Lambert wish to take the test to prove my worth."

The guardian appeared directly in front of Lukas. Its grey eyes assessing him and his companion.

Finally it said in a sage like tone, "There are four tests you must pass. Do you truly think only two of you can pass this? If so then I will give you the challenge of courage."

"I do."

He would have to trust Orion with the final test. He knew that he wouldn't have the strength to do much after the test of strength. Murasame or Pendragon would be his bets on titans. Given who was right at their door he most likely should hold off on Pendragon. Better to not reveal his hand too quickly.

A burning hot flame appeared before Lukas. It was just like before, when he was just a boy.


	14. Amulet of Will part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Only time will tell if they will make it.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Lukas's POV

The first trial was easy. Walking through flames had been no trouble at all. Second trial was not so easy. He dodged a boltflare meant for his head.

Second trial of strength just like they first was like he remembered. Three seeker like beings that could summon three titans for everyone of his own.

A blast to his abdomen caught him off guard. It flung him straight into the barrier that separated Lukas from Orion. Electric charges coursed through his system. He was barely able to keep himself from crying out.

He landed on his knees. The spirits looked at him in something akin to pity. They obviously thought he was going to die there.

There was still one ace that he had up his sleeve. A power that called a sword to his side. The same sword that held a legendary titan. As Dante said once upon a time. They could not recreate the power of a legendary titan.

Carefully Lukas stood activating his power. Blue encircled his hands and entered his eyes. The spirits took a large step back.

One said his eyes widening, "That's not possible. No one has drawn the sword in centuries. There hasn't been a true Pendragon since the time of Merlin. Arthur Pendragon's heir. Stop him!"

"Bladecall!"

The heavy quicksilver sword came straight to him. His magic entertwined with the magic of the sword. Wounds became less painful and his magical core less empty.

When his magic synced with that of Pendragon he growled, "Heed my call! Legendary Titan of Champions, Pendragon!"

His magic drained to nearly empty and he stumbled. However the summoning was done. A blue seal formed in the barrier around them. A roar could be just outside of their side of the seal.

The titan began to form almost immediately. A silver dragon with red and gold armor began to form. It let out a defeaning roar.

When the spirits tried to create their own version they exploded into ash and dust. Unable to hold the summoning for long Lukas let it go. Pendragon faded back into the world of Huntik. He would await the call of his seeker once more.

Lukas knew if he had to summon Pendragon again he would need soulburn. It was a dangerous technique that could end him. From his calculation he could use it three times a day. Hopefully he was right in that regard. Otherwise they would not make it out of here alive.

The guardian allowed the barrier to be lifted slightly. Orion immediately rushed to his side. With a gentle hand the wizard helped him up.

Orion inquired curious but sounding slightly astounded by what he had just seen, "What the hell was that, Lukas? I've never heard of such a titan."

The guardian said interrupting before Lukas could answer, "Two more trials to be completed before this is over. Hurry you must or your enemies will find a way to break through."

Lukas said breathing heavily, "I will take the knowledge test now."

While he still had the strength to do so. The final test would have to be up to Orion. Lukas could feel his body wanting to collapse in on itself. It seemed he would need soulburn sooner than he thought.

Lukas brought his hand up to just below his heart and murmured, "Soulburn."

For a brief moment his vision went hazy. Then everything popped back into color. His magic was renewed for a short time. That was once. Only twice more could it be used today before things got dangerous.

Orion kept a tight hold on him despite everything. It seemed his new found friend wouldn't let him go.

The guardian asked his eyes boring into Lukas's, "How many Statues of Poseidon guard this temple?"

There were five around the city. However there was one more that guarded the cave. Despite the fact they didn't use the cave to get here he remembered it clearly.

He answered confidently, "Six."

The guardian smiled, "Well done young warrior. Now the final test. Your companion will need to take this one."

Orion said his shoulder slumping, "I'm not sure whether I'm worthy of this. I am a Lord of the Wizarding World. I joined a small guild as a young seeker. Then I left them and still our world hates me from it."

Orion... the man wasn't as confident as he seemed. He still had insecurities that everyone had. It was what made them human.

The guardian said a light surrounding the two seekers, "Knowing your faults and accepting them is part of life. It is what allows us to learn from our mistakes. You pass the final test.

A light came out and into the palm of his hand. It slowly formed into that of an amulet. It was plated in gold with three gemstones on it. Red, yellow, blue, and green gemstones. In a way it reminded him of the gems of duty, devotion, faith, and wisdom.

Could they have a previously unknown connection to the amulet of Will? At this point it wouldn't surprise him.

His hand closed around the amulet just as an explosion rocked the temple. The guardian said its eyes looking back past them, "You both should prepare for battle. The barrier will not hold against them. I'm sorry our power is not what it used to be."

Lukas replied moving to stand without Orion's support, "Thank you for supporting us for this long. We will fight them to the bitter end to protect the amulet."

Orion inquired curious, "What is so important about our amulet? I can't feel any energy coming off of it."

"You wouldn't be able to," came his soft reply, "With it we will be able to get the Legendary Titans of Body, Mind, and Spirit. Having passed the test we can take the legendary titans from their hiding places without this amulet. It is only with all three that we awaken the legendary titan of immortality. That is what the Organization is after. We must prevent this at all costs."

He had to prevent the legendary titan of body from being taken by Metz. The man would die if he didn't. That was not something he could watch a second time.

Another explosion rescinded and the barrier protecting them from the Organization fell.


	15. Amulet of Will part 5

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Time to give it all they had and fight for all they are worth.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Unknown's POV

Two weeks passed since Tamazusa released him. Her powers returned him to his youth. It was taking time for his magic to return to full strength.

According to Tamazusa he would not get to full strength unless he kills spirits. So far he could only kill low level spirits. He didn't have the power or the knowledge to go after more powerful spirits.

He ran a hand through his hair. What had been long unkempt blond hair was now short and tamed. Using muggle products so not to draw attention to himself he dyed it to a dirty blond. The last thing he had changed was his unusual eyes. Using colored contacts he made both of his eyes a light blue.

If anyone saw him in his true appearance they would no doubt alert the ministry. As weak as he was he would be unable to fight the aurors off.

It was going to take months or even years for him to regain his strength. Word had reached him of a new Dark Lord. For the moment he would just wait see what this one did. Wait and hunt spirits to regain his strength. When the time came he would find the gem of duty.

No one could live with half a soul. Out of the two halves he would be the one to survive.

Lukas's POV

"Armourbrand!" Came his quick shout.

A purple spell hit his golden shield. It had appeared just in time. It kept both the spells and the suits off of him.

Organization goons surrounded him and Orion. They were on opposite sides of the temple now. Splitting up had done little to split the Organization forces. There simply were too many of them.

Lukas had handed off the Amulet of Will to Orion. He would act as a decoy to allow the other to get away. There was only one way to do that and that was to summon something grand enough to play with them all.

Before he could the Organization suits parts. A tall man with blond hair and blue eyes came forward. Despite the changes from the bastard he knew there was little doubt who this man was. The Professor, Simon Judeau.

Dropping his armourbrand Lukas glared at Simon. Orion shouted, "Lukas what are you doing?!"

Lukas ignored him instead placed his hand on the hilt of the Willblade. This might just come down to the strength of the two Legendary Titan. Who would win? The Titan of Champions? Or the Legendary Titan of Mind?

Simon said silkily, "Lukas then. I was wondering who was interfering in my plans. May I know of your surname, boy?"

Lukas grinned maliciously, "I am Lukas Lambert rank 1 freelance seeker," calling upon his power he whispered, "Second life."

He gave a new life and energy to Pendragon. Even as it drained him almost to the brink of exhaustion. He would have to use soulburn again if he was to face off with Simon.

The man's blue eyes widened with surprise then hardened, "You are too old to be of the main house. Eathon is too young to have a son your age. Neither does he have any siblings. So who are you?"

His grin became positively feral as he said, "Lukas Lambert American seeker. I dont know this Eathon but I have heard of him from a young, Dante Vale and his mentor Metz of the Huntik Foundation. I think you will find I am not so easy to defeat," he brought his hand up over his heart, "Soulburn!"

A light blue light surrounded him. His energy refilled and his eyes glared out at his new enemy.

"That power! Are you a Castorwill?"

No, he he was not a Castorwill. His best friend and partner was a Castorwill.

He growled bearing the Willblade in front of him, "No. If you want to know my secrets you will have to defeat me. Good luck with that Simon Judeau."

Blue eyes hardened and he snarled, "So be it. Dont let them get away! Take the boy alive. Kill the other one. Be sure to take the amulets of them."

Lukas snarled raising the sword above his head, "Heed my call, Legendary Titan of Champions, Pendragon!"

A blue seal formed. A roar could be just outside of their side of the seal.

The titan began to form almost immediately. A silver dragon with red and gold armor began to form. It let out a defeaning roar.

Even highly trained members of the Organziation took large steps back. No one wanted to face off against a Legendary titan. They simply weren't powerful enough.

Simon snarled out, "No mercy, Legendary Titan of Mind, Araknos!"

A red seal formed. Out came a red spider like titan. It was smaller than most of the Legendary Titans. Still it was taller than any human and to be hit by it would cause serious bodily damage.

Lukas would have to be careful here. Bleeding could very well mean the difference between life and death.

Pendragon didn't wait for but a second to attack. The two Legendary Titans faced off while their seekers moved closer. The Organziation suits moved to fight Orion but he had already moved.

Using the distraction he had created Orion sprinted towards the temple entrance. Lukas couldn't watch his friend due to his own problems. The Professor he fought twenty years in the future had been insane. It wasn't easy to defeat him then but he and Sophie had managed it at a terrible cost. This time there wasn't any help but he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Simon tried to get close to him. Lukas knew the point of it. Just as when Araknos tried to tether its mind to Pendragon's. Too bad for the old seeker both of them were too powerful. Their wills too intertwined to be messed with in such a way.

He dodged left as a sickly yellow seeker power shot at him. It wasn't one he recognized. The Professor it seemed was pulling out all the stops.

There was one titan in their eyes whose soul was intertwined with his. Technically he wasn't a titan at all but he needed an edge in this fight.

A friend he didn't get the chance to use. As he held out his right arm in preparation of summoning him when a silver colored power followed by a Redcap hit him. It sharp claws tore through the jacket and shirt he wore with ease. Even as he moved away from the beast it was little use the damage was done.

Blood erupted from the wound as if he was sprinkler that was turned on and the head removed. With his good arm he snarled, "Touchram!"

It sent the titan flying away from him even as the suits and Simon enclosed around him. Pendragon was still grappling with Araknos. They were no longer afraid of him. That would be what ended their lives.

Simon said his eyes roaming up and down Lukas's form, "You should give up while you're still conscious. If this continues I doubt you will remain so for long. Your friend is trapped within our barrier and you have no hope for rescue give up."

Ignoring him Lukas slipped off his jacket. There was little use for it now and it would only get in his way.

His eyes widened with surprise and panick. Blood! Shit!

A high pitched screeching sound made all the Organization members and the Professor wince. Some went so far as to cover their ears so to block out the noise. Lukas knew it from the one time someone dared to draw blood on him. That had ended in bloodshed so terrible the aurors had been called. No magic had been used so they to that day had no leads. That had been back in his own time. Fortunately no one here knew of it or they might be able to piece it together.

Luka's left hand slammed over his right. Already he could see the purple lines of the seal that kept Murasame in his body becoming visible. If anyone knew their ancient Japanese mythology he was in trouble. He grit his teeth as he felt Murasame lashing out. A dark aura surrounded the room. It was heavy and even seasoned Organization found it hard to breath.

Organization dealt with darkness on a regular basis. This was something far beyond even them.

Lukas called out, "Everheal!"

Instead of stopping the bleed as it should have done blood came out even more profusely. A dark seeker curse. There was no helping it, it seemed.

The screeching became so loud no one noticed the barrier around them dropped. Someone whether it was Orion to get free or someone to get in had broken through.

Everyone's entire focus was on the black seal that formed under his feet. Lukas tried to call out to Murasame through their bond to no avail. The demon was out for blood.


	16. Murasame

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Not the fic I was planning on working on today but I was hit with sudden inspiration.

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review my friend. Well out of all the seekers he knew Lukas best. It won't take him long to figure out the puzzle. Congratulations for being the first person to figure it out.

lou2003us: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Let put it this way. Murasame could eat all of the Legendary titans without issue.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Dedicated to Fangtasia21 for being the first person to figure out the unknown. Because where is the fun in telling right away. Let people figure it out for themselves.

Marvolo's POV

He didn't want to work with the seekers but there wasn't much of a choice. Wizards couldn't take out titans. They would be sitting ducks if there was a seeker battle going on. So they had to go with the seekers.

A man known as Guggenheim and another as Metz led a team of students with them. Severus, Potter heir and his friends, and one boy he didn't recognize were the students.

Finding the entrance to the temple had been easy. Using magic they were able to go down to the temple rather than rent out scuba gear.

When they arrived at the temple a powerful barrier surrounded it. Marvolo could feel the combination of seeker and wizars magic in it. Not many could have built such a barrier. Or maintain it for very long.

Marvolo could see that Lukas Lambert and Orion Black were severely outnumbered in their fight. His hands clenched unconsciously when a a creature he had never seen before hit the younger man. Blood gushed from the wound.

The man he was fighting with seemed to be saying something. Lukas's entire focus was on his wound. Marvolo could see the panic in his eyes.

A high pitched screeching sound made all the men wince. Some went so far as to cover their ears so to block out the noise. Even from outside the barrier it was nearly unbearable to listen to.

Aura that was darker than Marvolo ever felt before lashed out. It destroyed the barrier.

Metz said breathily, "A demon. One of them has a demon."

"Demon? They dont exist," Marvolo growled.

"Neither does magic. Yet, here we are," shot back the Huntik member.

Demons exist? That was news to him. They rushed through into the temple and where Organization members were retreating. A man was ordering the retreat with terror in his eyes.

A purple red seal formed below Lukas and the sound grew louder. The young man's body seemed to sink into the seal. Marvolo lunged forward to help but was stopped by the bear of a man, Guggenheim.

The man hissed low, "Don't. That's an high demon circle. No one alive can take such a thing. It's amazing the boy was even able to take it into his body."

There had to be a way to stop it. In the short time he had known Lukas he felt a pull to him. Marvolo's fragmented soul felt drawn to him. Almost in the same way as he with his horcruxes.

Metz snarled causing the extra student to look at him in surprise, "We can't just leave him. Jason there has to be a way to save him."

Any retort Jasom Guggenheim would have said was interrupted by an earth shaking roar. Even at a distance it almost shattered their eardrums.

Guggenheim said his grey eyes wide with fear, "That's no ordinary demon," the began to change a blood red muzzle came out of it. There was no doubt that was where the roar originated from.

A torso and legs soon followed the muzzle. Every part of it was blood red except the eyes. They were blacker than night on a new moon.

Guggenheim breathed, "Demon blade Murasame. I thought it was being held by the Christian church. How did it end up inside of Lambert?"

There was no one who could answer it but the man himself. Who by the looks of it had been consumed by the demon.

Was it already fo late to save him? There had to be something they could do. Anything!

They were startled out of their thoughts when lights began to glow in their pockets. A blue light in Marvolo's. A yellow light in Guggenheim's. Green in one of the students he didn't know.

The demon in that moment froze. It's long tail swished just barely missing the statues that kept the water from crashing in around them. The titans that had been fighting returned to their amulets. Either they were recalled or they knew they were outmatched. He didn't know which.

Then it lunged at them a deep voice snarling rabidly, "Blood! Must have blood! Need blood!"

They all scattered like ants. Wizards ran while seekers used their powers. Marvolo's wand was drawn but he a Dark Lord found it hard to move in such an oppressive atmosphere.

Something clicked in the back of his mind. A desperation that wasn't quite his own filled him. Something in Marvolo was drawing him towards the demon.

A voice that sounded like his own when he was younger resonated in him, "Shino stop. Don't let Murasame devour you. You promised to always be by my side. Just as I swore to always looks after you."

Marvolo saw in his mind eye a very similar scene. A church was buried under the destruction of the demon. A boy with short black hair and blue eyes was walking towards the demon. There was desperation in his eyes. Marvolo could see the remarkable similarities between them.

A twinge of fear went through him as the demon lunged. Its mouth enclosing around the boy. A sharp cry of another voice this one younger was heard. Almost as if it cried out "Stop it!" and slowly the body of the demon faded. Leaving a child on the ground and the boy running towards the child.

When he came back to himself he could see Metz running towards the demon. It seemed the seeker had Gryffindor idiocy. That man was going to get himself killed. Lukas was unnaturally attached to the man. If he knew that Marvolo let the man die there would be no stopping his wrath.

He ran after the seeker in order to protect him from his own stupidity.

Harrison's POV

It felt as if he was floating in a sea of pain. Murasame was trying to devour anything in sight. The consequences of making its holder bleed were severe.

He watched as the Organization scattered like rats. It was surprise that filled him when members of the Foundation, his students, and Death Eaters filed in. What in the bloody hell were they doing there? He couldn't protect them! Couldn't they see the demon?!

As the Organization retreated Huntik members scattered around the temple. They used spells to avoid Murasame's claws and tail.

Harrison could see Metz trying to sneak around. To get to him. What did the fool think he was doing? He would not be the reason why Metz died. Not again!

Murasame lunged at the man and right before his jaws hit the ground around the man another appeared. Marvolo...

He cried out both in spirit and mind, "Murasame! Stop it!"


	17. Blood

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

lou2003us: thanks for your review my friend. It was a little short last time.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. In a bloodlust Murasame cannot focus on friend or foe. All he knows is that he needs blood.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Marvolo's POV

A golden shield formed around him and Metz. The demon's jaws enclosed around them. The shield was cracking as the jaws tightened. Then black lights began to come off the demon. Its body fading slowly but surely.

The shield around them dropped just in time for a body to drop from the almost gone demon. Marvolo carefully caught Lukas recognizing him immediately.

The younger man weighed less than was normal. It was as if he was skin and bones.

Lukas coughed blood splattering Marvolo's robes as he laid the younger man down. Metz dropped down next to them his hands going to the wound. Even right next to the man he couldn't hear what was being said under his breath.

A silver light encircled the other's hands as he laid them on the man's wound. Slowly agonizingly slow the wound closed.

Metz asked sweat forming on his brow st the use of magic, "Do you have blood replenishing potion?"

Marvolo shook his head only to find one shoved into Metz's hands. Young Snape was pulling out several more as Metz poured them down Lukas's throat.

Lukas's arm still held the purple seal of the demon and the screeching had yet to end. With each potion poured down the man's throat it seemed to lessen in volume.

Then they stopped coming. Young Snape was prepared but even he couldn't sate the demon.

Metz didn't hesitate instead flung one of Lukas's arms around his shoulders and helped the man to his feet. Lukas was conscious but only barely. His green eyes were glazed and he was mumbling something under his breath.

Throwing the opposite arm around his own shoulders he listened.

"Metz. Cant lose Metz... he cant die again."

Die? Metz as far as he knew was not a walking corpse. Nor had the man died at any time to his knowledge.

"Promised... promised Dante. Don't die, Metz," came the breathless mutterings.

The two men exchanged uncertain glances. If it was anyone else Marvolo would have brushed them off. With this man he couldn't brush anything off.

The children led the way back out of the temple. Marvolo used an area bubble charm to keep them sealed out of the water. An hour later found them on the surface.

A white blond haired man appeared. It was the same one who interrupted his meeting with Lambert two months prior. At seeing the blood on Lambert's shoulder he rushed over.

The pushed back Lambert's collar to reveal his entire shoulder. The wound had been healed but it still pulsed red.

Satomi swore drawing the tired youths' attention, "Damn it. Come I have a safe house nearby. The blood replenishing potions won't help for long. He will need fresh blood soon or Murasame will run rampant."

Marvolo and Metz shared a look before he said, "Lead the way."

Satomi nodded before holding his hand just below his heart and called out, "Yatsufusa," the giant white wolf appeared as blue magic surrounded them, "Alert, Koneko that we have incoming. Then set up a barrier around the inn."

The wolf bowed its head before disappearing. The man then turned to them and said, "Follow me."

Wearily they did. Muggles gave them a wide berth as they made their way through the streets. The inn that was chosen was in a middle class area. A stoic looking woman ushered them inside.

The children were given rooms to share. Marvolo and Metz would be sharing a room. They shared a look of distaste. Working together was one thing but sharing a room was another. However they would make it work. The only one getting their own room was Lukas.

Satomi took the man from them and said, "Clean yourselves up and get something to eat. I will handle this from here. With any luck Murasame will have calmed down by morning."

Marvolo sneered, "What can you do that we cant? How is it that you are able to deal with a demon when it would kill anyone else?"

Satomi sighed but replied meeting their gazes, "Because I am from one of the Divine Beasts Houses. As my predecessor was before me I look after the Eight Dog Warriors and the weilder of Murasame. I dont know what price Lambert pays to wield the demon but it will come into play again now. A barrier will form around his room until it is safe to enter."

Before they could say anything in retort the man was in the room. A barrier slammed down upon the door keeping them from entering.

Marvolo's hand clenched at his side as he barely refrained from punching the door. The self control that Metz did not possess as his hand slammed into the door. The full force of his anger and frustration leaving a sizable dent in it.

"Sirs," that was young Snape voice.

Both men turned to see the small first year standing behind them. His onyx eyes were wide with surprise but then schooled into an unreadable expression. He was holding a photo in his hands. One that looked as if it was stained in blood around the edges.

He held out the picture not to Marovlo but to Metz. The man stared at the boy's face for a moment before taking it.

Both of them froze at seeing who was in the picture. A boy no older than eleven stood next to what could only be an older Metz. The boy however looked exactly like young Lukas. When they turned the picture over they saw why.

Lukas & Metz May 2, 1990

Lukas's POV

When he came to he was laying on soft sheet. They were cool to his fevered skin. Opening his eyes he found he was in an unfamiliar bedroom.

He sat up his hand gingerly touching his shoulder. Only to find the wound was no longer there. A pulsing red scar lay there. It seemed Murasame was not yet sated.

Standing he noticed he was only wearing a pair of black sleep pants. It helped considering his entire body felt like it was on fire.

Lukas had not felt like this since before he took Murasame in. It felt as if his seekers powers were burning him alive.

He carefully made his way to the bathroom. A blast of inner fire hit him almost sending him to his knees. It was his center. Without blood Murasame couldn't hold it together. He needed blood otherwise he was going to die.

Murasame was pushing his human side away in his blood lust. Lukas didn't know how much longer he could keep the demon in check.

A voice said from behind him, "Shino, it's okay. You can take blood from me until Murasame is sated."

That was all the prompting the demon needed. Lukas knew no more.


	18. Rest part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

lou2003us: thanks for your review my friend. It's a lot of fun especially this particular crossover.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. We will have some answers in this chapter but this isnt the first time we have seem Rio. Nor will it be the last.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Kaname's POV

He was in the main church in the city with Rio awaiting to hear word on the young Lambert. The moment they felt the demonic energy Rio was gone.

Kaname knew better than to try and go after him. He wasn't much of a fighter nor was he particularly close to Shino before he died. Rio had taken the death of his half brother harder than the other seven warriors. It was one of the few times that the House of Satomi's heir showed genuine emotion.

Their immortality had been sealed with Shino's death. They could not pass on until the duties of the eight dog warriors were fulfilled. They remained the age that they were when Shino passed.

Kaname thought the boredom of their existence would never end. The Goki five foxes tried their best to keep him entertained but watching everyone he cared about die gave him a bleak outlook. Then it happened on Halloween night all four members of the Divine Houses felt the gems active.

They had known that there were seven holders before. Each had their gems but it was unknown who the missing holder was. As soon as it happened though Rio was off to England. How the man knew where to look Kaname would never understand.

When the older man returned the life had returned to his eyes. Kaname knew better than to question what had happened. Rio would never tell anyone any more than they needed to know. As annoying as it was it never changed.

When they came to Greece he was finally given some information. Lukas Lambert was the newest reincarnation of the Gem of devotion holder. This person was colder than Shino had been according to Rio. There wasn't any trust between him and Marvolo the reincarnation of Sosuke.

Kaname had to wonder if the two halves to that soul ever merged. If they didn't then there would be another out there. Someone else with only half a soul. History would repeat itself if that happened.

His thoughts were interrupted by Yatsfusa fazing through the wall. Its ice blue eyes met his violet ones.

Renki translated after a moment, "Master Kaname, he says that Master Satomi requires two pairs of clean clothes at the inn."

Two? Kaname was used to strange requests from Rio. However two sets of clothes didnt make any sense. Still it was his duty to bring whatever Rio needed.

It only took him a few short minutes to get two sets of clothes together. The five foxes took their human forms to follow him. The trip to the inn was short but Kaname was having an odd sense of deja vu.

Kinko said as they paused in the front of the building, "There's a weak barrier set up."

They didnt even start when Yatsfusa took down his glamour. He barely glanced at them as they entered.

Kaname barely stepped in when he was almost run over by a kid. The boy had greasy black hair. Two others skid into the foyer behind him wands drawn. The five foxes surrounded him as he pulled the kid close. If there was one thing he didn't tolerate it was bullies.

Kaname's violet eyes flashed when the two boys paused. It was obvious they were sizing him up. He might not look like much but his magic was strong. Unlike these boys he did not need a wand.

Both boys stepped back wariness in their eyes. Smart move. He would deal with this later. First he had to find Rio.

Pushing the boy with him he followed the wards. They centered around a single door. Not far he could feel dark magic. It was powerful but without any ill intentions.

The boy pulled away from him. Rio's magic while weakened from whatever happened would not let the boy pass.

He knocked lightly on the door then opened it as the wards accepted him. Rio's tired voice came from the closed bed curtains, "Kaname is that you?"

Kaname answered moving to open the curtains, "I'm surprised you called for me to bring you more clothes, Rio. Usually you are so well..." opening the curtains he saw Rio's neck covered in blood and a black haired man gripping the bloodstained shirt, "What the hell, Rio?!"

It took several minutes to get the unknown person to let go of Rio. Checking his pulse Kaname found it within normal levels. Then he checked on Rio.

Blood was splattered all across his shoulder. A small wound remained. It looked as if a dog had mauled his friend. Or a demon. That was when the memory clicked.

This had happened once before back when Shino was still alive. His head snapped down again the right arm had barely visible lines on it. A demon's seal.

Kaname said coldly, "You owe me an explanation Rio."

The older sighed, "This is Lukas Lambert the new reincarnation for the gem of devotion. The wielder of Murasame."

So this was Shino's reincarnation. Reaching out with his magic he sought out the unconscious man's. Dark neutral sluggishly reached back out. Dark aura that even made him flinch. That was definitely Murasame.

What now? Rio had to have a plan. Right?

Lukas's POV

When he came back to his senses the first thing he noted was that his magic was tightly wound. It was like a snake ready to strike. Wound right where his center should be.

Lukas sat up quickly then let out a pained groan. His abdomen felt as if someone shot him. His center was broken.

A familiar voice ordered calmly, "Take it easy there, Lukas. The original wound that he saved you from has returned. Moving at all while he regains his strength is not advisable."

Satomi stood across what looked to be a hotel room. It was nice and well furnished. The man in question was in his usual white attire.

Another stood next to him holding out a first aid kit. What appeared to be children were putting the items back in it. Something felt off about the children. As one moved he caught just a flicker of a shimmer. They were wearing a glamour.

Satomi introduced, "This is Kaname Osaka. He will look after you until Murasame has returned to full strength. With him are the Goki five foxes. Don't let their current appearance fool you. I'll be back this evening. By then Murasame should be back and your center healed."

A/N thanks for your patience in this update. For the next two months my updates will be slow. I have a broken collarbone and it makes typing slow.


	19. Rest part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Harry is never going to be just harry. No matter how hard he tries things are always going to get in the way.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend. I appreciate the well wishes. I am almost completely healed now thankfully. Still, have some physical therapy to do but that's it.

Lukas's POV

Fox boy was certainly not what he was expecting to find when he finally came to. While the foxes were nice enough he felt as if he knew the blond.

On top of the boredom, Lukas wasn't allowed out of the bed until the afternoon. Murasame was calmer than in the morning.

Despite nothing appearing on his arm Murasame was restless all throughout the morning. Kaname must have been able to feel it. There was too much wariness to make sense.

By the time two o'clock rolled around Murasame had gone silent. No more restlessness.

Kaname allowed him to leave the room but followed him closely. Lukas found Voldemort and Metz downstairs. As he walked through the doorway both men looked up. Relief was clear in both of their eyes.

Metz greeted, "Lukas you look better than when we brought you in. How are you feeling?"

"Better," he answered truthfully, 'He's calmer now."

Metz nodded with a gentle look in his eyes. Voldemort was watching with a more suspicious look but he didn't say anything.

Kaname began, "I am Kaname Osaka. Rio Satomi has me watching over Lukas here until he returns."

"Nice to meet you," intoned both men. Only Metz seemed to be sincere in it.

A blond-haired woman came in her hands laddened with trays of food. All three men gave him a glare until he sat at the table. No sooner than he sat that Severus, James, Sirius all came in.

Seeing him awake must have shocked them. Their jaws were practically unhinged as James and Severus stopped on a dime. Sirius nearly crashed into them.

Dante exclaimed, "You're okay! God, I thought you were dead when they brought you in."

Lukas smiled weakly in response. No doubt it was a near thing. Murasame was known to consume its wielder if they were injured severely. He always seemed to be hungry in order to feed the demon.

Would they accept him now that they knew what lay just beneath the surface? It wasn't likely. Not even the Foundation wanted anything to do with a demon.

Lukas couldn't deny that Murasame was a demon either. It would be pointless. They saw Murasame in its first awakened form.

What most people didn't realize was that there were two awakened forms to any demon. For Murasame they both looked almost exactly the same. There were however a few major differences.

First was an enormous several story tall wolf-like creature. It was blood red and would eat anything near it. All for seeking repayment of the blood that was lost. In this form, it is possible for someone with a strong enough bond to bring him back to his human form.

The second form was the same size and color as the first. However, in the second, it would awaken its third eye. This would allow Murasame to detect spirits along with humans.

Unlike the first form, Murasame was guaranteed to consume its wielder in the second. If Murasame ever entered his second awakened form he would no longer exist.

What would happen then? Would his friends be able to get out of it?

A warm hand landed lightly on his shoulder. Looking up he found Metz staring down at him.

A warm smile on his face as he asked, "Why don't we go take a walk? There is something I want to ask you about."

Marvolo's cold eyes followed them when he got up to follow. A quick glare to Kaname had the man sitting back in his seat. Lukas had pretty much ignored the food in front of him. Despite the blood loss, he couldn't bring himself to eat.

Metz led him out into the garden area not far from the dining room. His gentleness had not changed even years in the past. To be honest he missed the closeness he had with Metz. Before Dante, this man had been his teacher and the closest thing to a father he had ever known.

When he died Lukas's heart had broken as did his mind. Only the defeat destruction of the Professor had calmed the pain. It pained him greatly to stand so close to a man who didn't know him.

Lukas wanted to keep the timeline the same. He didn't want anyone to disappear because of his choices. However, he could not just stand by Metz die again. Even if he died in the process he would save Metz.

Metz said rummaging around in his pockets, "Young Severus Snape found something of yours," whatever he was looking for he found. A photo came out. His picture taken just before he started at Hogwarts.

Metz continued handing over the photo stained with his blood, "You're not from this time. Are you?"

Lukas froze. Terror filled him. He had been found out by someone other than his blood.

Would Metz protect his secret? Or would his once mentor give him up?

His former mentor continued without an answer, "That photo is proof enough for me. I am guessing that I was your mentor. Just as I am currently Dante's. You are trying to change the past at the same time trying to keep the future."

"How?"

A familiar look entered his eyes. It was the same look that Metz would give lessons with.

Gently his mentor said, "The way you react around me. Every time you see me a pain enters your eyes. I had wondered about it but the picture explained it all."

Lukas stepped back. He couldn't just confirm it. That would ruin the timeline.

Movement caused him to flinch away. Only for a set of hands to follow him and pull into a warm hug. The hug was familiar in a way that only Metz's hugs were.

Lukas struggled but the man's grip was too firm. The man continued in his soft tones, "I knew there was something different about you when we met. Now I know why. It is unlikely you were told of this when I was still alive but a mentor bond is not so easily broken. Even in the case of one's death. Time travel isn't as difficult as wizards make it. Forbidden now but once seekers used it in order to protect the world. It is only our agreement with the wizards that keeps us from using such techniques now. One I am guessing is how you ended up in this time."

That would explain why he didn't know the spell that had been used. Defoe was well known for using hidden spells. Spells that should have been lost to time. If it hadn't been for the man he would not have been able to see Metz again.

Lukas whispered as he put his head on Metz's shoulder, "Its good to have you back, Metz. I lost you once. I can't lose you again."

A fingers carded through his hair as the man swore, "You won't lose me again."

That brought Lukas back to the present. Metz had made that promise before. His heart couldn't handle losing him a second time.

This time when the younger pulled away Metz let him go. There was hurt in the older man's eyes but Lukas continued.

He said still in a mere whisper, "You can't keep that promise, Metz. The same promise you made then was broken. I can't... won't let it happen a second time."

With that, he turned and went back inside the inn.


	20. Rest part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Whiteelfelder: thanks for your review, my friend. In a way, it's both. We will be seeing more of it soon.

Lukas's POV

He stormed back through the doorway and into the inn. Only to run straight into Marvolo.

The Dark Lord quipped in an oddly gentle way, "That does not sound like it went well. Are you well, Lambert?"

Lukas growled, "I'm fine. How is Orion? When are we heading back to England?"

Marvolo replied, "Orion is in his room that he shares with his son. It seemed as if the Black heir wasnt happy about it but he didnt have much of a choice. As for when we are leaving it is likely whenever that man Satomi checks you over again. We want to be sure that your demon won't take over again."

Lukas snarked, "If that's your worry then you won't have to worry about it anymore. Murasame only goes on a rampage if I lose a significant amount of blood. Eating rare meat helps keep him in line most of the time."

Murasame was practically silent now. It was as if it was the new moon but Lukas knew that the full moon was closer. His demon would spend at least two to three days recovering.

That was fine with him. He needed some time to recover himself. Having a demon almost consume you wasnt something easy to bounce back from.

"Then wait until the man returns," said Marvolo.

Lukas grumbled but went to the kitchen. That was where he stayed until that evening.

When Satomi returned they were eating. Per his request, he was given meat that was nearly raw. It wasnt how he usually liked it but it would have to do. At least until Murasame was back to normal.

Satomi queried to Kaname, "How did things go today?"

Kaname replied tiredly, "Things went well. Lambert seems to be in control over Murasame again. They should be safe to return to England."

Finally! Sitting here was making Lukas antsy. He was never one to be inactive.

Satomi turned towards him and ordered, "Let me see your arm, Lambert."

Instinctively he wrapped his left hand around his right. Satomi helped him but that didnt make him trust the man.

Satomi sighed, "I need to check Murasame's aura. To do that I have to check where he resides."

Lukas's eyes searched the man's face for a moment. Then slowly he lifted his right arm. This allowed Satomi to check it.

He was surprised when the man's hands glowed a light blue color. It was his magic activating and endlessly. Behind the man, he could see Yatsfusa becoming tangible.

The white wolf watched him with ice blue eyes. He could feel its displeasure at being near him. It seemed that the wolf knew his soul. He heard that spirits could feel the souls of humans and creatures.

If that was true then they had a history in a time long past. Just as Satomi and Murasame had said. Not that it mattered any. As long as he was here he would protect Metz. What happened that day would not be repeated.

Flashback

Harrison burst into the Huntik Foundation Headquarters Germany. A message was sent to his holowatch while he was searching for a way to fix his center. Just a few months prior it had been destroyed in battle.

Guggenheim stood off to the of the door to Metz's room side. His blue eyes holding nothing but pain. When their gazes met Guggenheim couldn't keep his eyes locked on Harrison's.

No...he pushed past the seekers waiting in the hallway. Every seeker wanted to say goodbye to the man that gave their lives meaning.

Watching Metz slowly wither away was heartbreaking for everyone. Not all the seeker knew him personally but they all learned from him. Metz gave seekers advice based on the missions they took and reports he received.

Rarely was it in an in-person meeting. More often than not it was a message telling them how to improve. That was more encouragement than most of them received in their home's lives. It made them bond with each other through him.

Every member of the Foundation was marked somewhere on their bodies. Some were more obvious than others but even if you left the mark never faded. That meant you could always come back and be welcomed with open arms.

Harrison couldn't accept this was the end of Metz. His mentor couldn't die! He refused to accept this!

When the young man burst into the room he found Dante sitting at Metz's side. It was obvious that his friend hadn't slept in days.

Metz was laying on the bed his light hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. His parlor was sickly and his breathing shallow. It was obvious how close Harrison had come to miss his chance to say goodbye.

Still, he could not bring himself to move to the man's side. This couldn't be the end. There had to be something... anything he could do to save Metz.

"Don't stand by the door, Harrison," came a soft croak barely heard by the younger man.

Soft green eyes were staring at him from the bed. There was more pain and exhaustion than Harrison had ever seen in anyone before.

He went straight to the man's side and bent down to a knee. Metz was the first person to ever believe in him. He was always the last person to lose faith in someone. If he died then the world would be bleaker without him.

Metz sighed one of his skeletal hands slowly reaching up to pat him on the head, "Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. For goodbyes are necessary to meet again. Whether it be after moments or lifetimes meeting again is certain for those who are friends."

Harrison shook his head as he denied, "No! I can't lose you, Metz. The world needs you."

The I need you was left unsaid. Metz hummed but a racking cough went through him soon after. The machine reading his heart rate spiked.

Nurses rushed in pushing both Harrison and Dante out of the way. Both could only watch as the nurses and the doctor worked tirelessly to save the man's life.

In the end, all they could do was step back in helplessness. The doctor turned to both of them and said, "You should say your goodbyes. It is likely he will not live through the next few hours."

Both went straight to their mentor's side. Metz had fallen back into unconsciousness. All they could do was wait.

The doctor and nurses waited with bated breath for another fit. With Metz's will fading his magic had turned inward to destroy him.

It was far from an easy way to go. The seeker's magic became poison within their body. It would eat them from the inside out. Trying to use magic would only make it worse.

Everything about the room was completely devoid of magic. Only magic were the seekers who were there. Even that aggravated Metz's condition. All they could do was keep him comfortable. It hurt being unable to do anything.

It wasnt until night had fallen an hour later that any changes were shown. Once again the heart rate monitor began screeching at them. Metz's heart was spiking to dangerous levels.

Metz's eyes were open as he looked at Harrison. The young man's shirt was gripped weakly by the dying man.

Metz gasped weakly, "Harrison you must promise. Promise me you will find the Ancient Amulet of Will and the remaining Legendary Titans. They must not fall into organizational hands. Promise me!"

Harrison swore, "I promise, Metz. The Organization will not win this war. We will keep the Ancient Amulet of Will out of their hands."

"Goo," began Metz his eyes shutting and the heart rate machines beeps slowing to where it barely perceived anything, "boy."

With that, the Chairman to the Huntik Foundation took his last breath. The grip on Harrison's shirt slackened and the hand fell onto the bed.

The young man had to be dragged from the bedside by five burly seekers. Guggenheim had to order him to be sedated so that he wouldn't hurt anyone or himself.

End of flashback

A funeral happened three days later. Only those closest to Metz were in attendance. It was their final chance to say their goodbyes.

In the end, Lukas as Harrison led the assault on the Organization. Guilt over being unable to save his mentor ate at him. It was like losing Sirius all over again.

The final battle between the Huntik Foundation and the Organization didn't happen for another year. By that time Harrison had stumbled across Murasame. Their lives becoming forever intertwined.

Now he had a second chance with Metz. It wasnt one he was willing to squander. Changing the future of his mentor was his goal.

Glancing down at where Murasame lay he clenched his hands as his determination solidified. Even if it cost him his soul.


End file.
